El amor sana al corazón más herido
by Carito Uchiha
Summary: Trata de como Bulma y Vegeta se enamoraron poco a poco... con un poco de humor y todo eso... lo siento no soy buena para hacer un resumen corto, esta muy linda esta historia, habrá de todo un poco.. espero que les guste también habrá partes de suspenso y tristeza pero muy pocas... espero les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo... espero que me envíen Reviews
1. Chapter 1: el inicio de todo

El amor sana al corazón más herido

Capítulo 1: el inicio de todo

Bueno Dragon Ball Z no de mi propiedad, sería feliz si lo fuera pero no es mío si no dé el grandioso Akira Toriyama-sensei :D solo es de mi propiedad este fanfic. Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice al crearlo.

(Mis comentarios o también para aclarar)

"acciones de los personajes"

*pensamientos*

[Sueños]

-conciencia-

Esto ocurrió después de que polunga los trasladara a la tierra a todos…

Bulma: pero podemos revivir a Goku si muere y claro que a Krilin…

Picolo: pero ellos revivirían en el espacio y volverían a morir…

Bulma: ooh es cierto…

Gohan: pero entonces ¿jamás los podremos revivir?

Bulma: *oh me siento mal, pobre Gohan jamás volverá a ver a su padre, oh no pobre Milk, ese maldito de Frezar*

Vegeta: ¿y porque no usan la cabeza? Porque no traen sus almas o como les digan a la tierra…

Bulma: oye! esa es una gran idea

Vegeta: *yo solo quiero ver a Kakaroto y luego matarlo*

Gohan: gracias. "le extiende la mano"

Vegeta: "le golpea la mano" hmp no somos iguales…

Bulma: pero si no tienen a donde ir podrían ir a mi casa…

Patriarca: pero ¿no la molestaríamos?

Bulma: claro que no, además mi casa es muy grande además de que si alguien más los encuentra podría hacerles algo, además usaremos sus esferas del dragon….

Patriarca: tienes razón nos iremos con ustedes…

Bulma: "Voltea a ver a un peculiar sayajin" ¿y tú nombre pequeño? Es Vegeta ¿verdad?

Vegeta: ¿me dijo pequeño?

Bulma: porque no te vienes a vivir acá si no tienes a un lugar a donde ir… ¡te daré mucha comida! Debes comer como Goku ¿cierto? Pero no te permitiré que te enamores de mí aunque sea muy atractiva. "le guiña un ojo"

Vegeta: que mujer tan vulgar y como grita hmp.

Bulma: bueno solo falta llamar a mi padre.

1 hora después estaban en el avión camino a capsule corp. Bulma iba platicando con los nameks eran gente muy amable y de vez en cuando le dirigía miraditas a cierto sayajin. Después de un viaje de más o menos dos horas de viaje al fin llegaron y bajaron…

Bulma: ¿no es hermosa mi casa? *al parecer los impresione, aunque Vegeta no mostro emoción alguna, que enigma es ese hombre, además de guapo… Bulma contrólate estas con Yamcha… aunque Vegeta es mejor no Bulma no…*

Vegeta: …*esta mujer tiene un muy grande casa… hmp aquí podré entrenar y luego matare a Kakakaroto*. En eso la querida Bunny (bueno Bunny es la madre de Bulma y es que bueno he visto que así le ponen así que no importa sigamos)

Bunny: oh tu haz de ser el nuevo novio de Bulma y estas a la moda. "sonríe"

Vegeta: a la… ¿moda?

Bulma: *pero qué demonios, ¿el mi novio? Mmm no estaría mal, no si estaría mal estas con Yamcha contrólate…. Bueno no importa seguiré como si nada* bueno Nameks que les parece mi casa, espero que les guste, ustedes vivirán en el jardín, sé que les gustan mucho las plantas y es por eso que ustedes tendrán como una mini selva.

Ya todos dentro de la casa, Bulma y su madre acomodaron en el jardín a todo los Nameks, (obviamente había una mini casa, bueno no tan mini así un tipo granero pero más grande y más bonito, donde había camas) en cuanto iban entrando a la casa ven a cierto sayajin parado viendo las estrellas, así que Bulma se le acerco y al voltear ya no ve a su madre (que casualidad xD), entonces Vegeta la voltea a ver.

Vegeta: que es lo que quieres humana.

Bulma: tranquilo, solo… venía a decirte que si no quieres una habitación…

Vegeta: hmp vamos, muéstrame las…

Bulma: si, si las habitaciones ¬¬

Vegeta: hmp

Así Bulma guio a Vegeta por la enorme casa dándole como un tour. El príncipe de los sayajines se le quedo viendo a Bulma

Vegeta:*¿que nunca se calla? Hmp al parecer la tendré que soportar*

Bulma: bueno al fin llegamos a tu habitación Vegeta ¿Qué te parece?*¡¿pero qué demonios?! ¿Por qué su habitación esta alado de la mía? Esto ha de ser obra de mi madre*

Vegeta: bueno si no tienes más estupideces que decirme puedes irte humana

Bulma: ¡¿Estupideces?! Las que tú dices, bueno no importa si necesitas algo solo tienes que tocar la habitación contigua ahí es donde yo estoy ¿Si?

Vegeta: *¿Qué? Acabo de oír bien ¿su habitación esta alado de la mía? Esta mujer está loca* hmp

Bulma: bien buenas noches. En ese momento Bulma se para de puntita y le besa la mejilla al príncipe.

Vegeta: "en shock" *¡¿Qué demonios?!*

Bulma se fue a su habitación dejando a un Vegeta pasmado y sin saber que hacer.

Bulma:*¿Cómo es que lo bese? Bueno sé que es muy apuesto pero… no debo dejar de pensar en esto…*

Mientras tanto en la habitación contigua nuestro príncipe favorito (al menos mío si es xD) estaba en shock por lo que acababa de suceder…

Vegeta:*¿Cómo… es que esa mujer me beso?... bueno no es algo del otro mundo… pero arg es que es una insolente… una… una… terrícola asquerosa que no merece nada de mi hmp _-bien que te gusto pillo-_ ¿Quién eres? Habla insecto ¡ahora! -_soy tu "conciencia" supuestamente_\- si eres mi conciencia ¿qué mierda estuviste haciendo todos estos años en los que asesine a millones de personas? _–Bueno no quería cargar con la culpa así que desaparecí xD-_ arg eres un idiota _–para que lo sepas yo soy tu… genio-_ arg cállate * será mejor que deje de pensar en estupideces hmp.

Bulma y Vegeta se durmieron pensando en el contrario… ya saben Vegeta en Bulma y Bulma en Vegeta xD… (Él inconsciente habla por uno xD) bueno como decía… al despertar Vegeta descanso como jamás lo había hecho en su vida y Bulma… bueno durmió como osito de tu descanso merece un siling (no sé si se escriba así xD) jaja la señora Brief o Bunny decidió que era mejor ir a despertar a su hija… así que subió y toco…

Bunny: hija… hija… hija ya está el desayuno baja…

Bulma: claro mama haya voy… *no quiero… porque me despertó en la mejor parte de mi sueño*

[En este sueño se podía apreciar la silueta de una joven no más de 30 y a un joven no más de 33… ellos estaban abrazados besándose debajo de un árbol, al parecer estaban en un parque… la chica decidió hablar…

?: Te amo como no tienes idea Vegeta…

Vegeta: mujer…

Ella sabía que con esas palabras le decía "te amo", él no era de esos típicos hombres que te decían te amo, te quiero, eres mi vida, te adoro, entre otros motes muy melosos, para ella la forma en que la llamaba mujer era simplemente… perfecta, no necesitaba más…

?: Por qué no dices aunque sea una vez mi nombre?

Vegeta: hmp… ok… BULMA. A ella le recorrió un escalofrió, su nombre en los labios de él sonaba simplemente perfecto, ¡NO! Más que perfecto era… era… único ¡SI, ESO! Era único, ella sonrió y le dijo…

Bulma: te amo, jamás lo olvides, espero que tú también me ames…

Vegeta: mujer… sabes que para mí es muy difícil todo esto, pero después de lo de ese monstruo yo cambie y trato de… de ser… mejor y tu mejor que nadie sabe cómo soy yo… es por eso que yo…yo…hija] después de eso despertó y no supo lo que le quería decir "Vegeta", Bulma se levantó refunfuñando, dispuesta a enfrentar a su querido huésped, lo que ella no sabía era de que él se convertiría en alguien muy importante años después... y ¿quien sera ese monstruo?, ¿ que le quiso decir Vegeta?, ¿porque soñó eso?... bueno lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo...CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2: conociendo a mi Inquilino

Capítulo 2: conociendo a mi inquilino

Bueno sé que me he atrasado mucho, pero es que ha habido entrega de calificación, proyectos, exámenes y muchos problemas escolares xD jaja como sea aquí esta….

Bulma después de ese sueño se sentía muy intranquila, ya que se veía que Vegeta trataba de decirle algo muy importante, pero ¿Qué querría decirle? Aun no sabia lo que le quiso decir... tal vez mas adelante lo abría ¿O no?, pero estaba demasiado intranquila solo con pensar que le habría querido decir… en cambio Vegeta estaba entrenando en "su adorada cámara de gravedad" (¿cuándo no? ¬_¬) y estaba pensando en cómo destruir la Tierra y a Kakaroto, cuando…

Bulma: ¡VEGETA YA ESTA LA COMIDA!

Vegeta: ¡Arg! ¡Terrícola deja de estar gritando mis oídos son sensibles!

Bulma: ¡Mi nombre es Bulma no terrícola!

En ese momento había salido de la cámara de gravedad y si las miradas mataran Bulma ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra(pff que digo 3 estaría reducida a cenizas)…

Vegeta: para lo que me interesa tu nombre, terrícola estúpida

Bulma: ¡¿Que dijiste mono estúpido?! ¡A mí nadie me llama estúpida!

Vegeta: ¡Yo no permito que me levantes la vos Terrícola asquerosa y no voy a permitir que me llames mono! ¡¿OÍSTE?!

Bulma: *¿El cree que me pude ordenar? Ja no sabe quién soy* ¡A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo permitido o no y más si estoy en MI casa!

Vegeta: *vaya esta terrícola tiene agallas hmp ¿Quién lo diría?*

Vegeta iba a contestarle pero…

Bunny: oh su primera pelea como novios. Dijo saltando y aplaudiendo, en ese momento Bulma se puso roja como tomate, pero del enojo y Vegeta igual, él le iba a gritar pero…

Bulma: ¡MAMA QUE TE PASA EL NO ES MI NOVIO, YO ESTOY CON YAMCHA Y EL SOLO ES UN INVITADO! *aunque no estaría mal jeje, Bulma en que piensas tu amas a Yamcha*

Vegeta se quedó sorprendido por lo que dijo Bulma y Bunny bueno ella no le dio importancia de lo sucedido y entro en la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Vegeta: *esta terrícola es agresiva, valiente...* en ese momento Vegeta se tenso por lo que pensaba...*¡¿Pero en que carajo pienso?! Hmp no es mas que una simple y vulgar Terrícola y es una...* en ese momento algo o mas bien alguien lo toco, el iba a darle una bofetada a cualquier ser que lo haya hecho... pero vio ahí a sus espaldas con una mano en su hombro a esa vulgar y gritona terrícola sonriendole como si fueran amigos de toda la vida ¿Es que acaso la terrícola no le tenia miedo? Esa humana insensata le había demostrado valor mas que muchos hombres en batalla se podría decir mas que mucho sayajines, Nappa jamás lo hubiera tocado y mucho menos Raditz, y entonces ¿Cómo es que esta humana se había atrevido a tocarlo? ¡¿Es que acaso quería morir?! Así que Vegeta hablo con la voz mas tenebrosa, calmada y que se oía peligrosa para cualquier ser y dijo...

Vegeta: quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima humana si es que no quieres morir en este momento...

Bulma: Vegeta estas muy tenso deja te doy un masaje. Vegeta se sorprendió de su tono sumiso y aun mas al ver que no le hizo caso a su amenaza, cualquier otro ser la hubiera retirado y mas bien cualquier otro no lo hubiera tocado, pero todo lo oculto en su mascara de indiferencia la cual había construido desde ese fatídico día en el que había dejado de ser niño y se había hecho hombre, pero esa es otra historia de la cual el quería olvidar, tal vez si no hubiera pasado eso, solo tal vez el seria diferente, pero así lo quiso el destino.

Vegeta: no necesito nada de ti humana insolente, déjame tranquilo.

Bulma:*¿En que estará pensando? Este hombre es un enigma... un momento ¿Desde cuando pase de terrícola a humana?...¿Es que acaso le gusto a Vegeta? no... imposible, pero...* yo solo trato de ayudarte mono insensible

Vegeta: grr... pues yo no pedí tu ayuda estúpida Terrícola ¡Te dije que no me dijeras mono!

Bulma: ¡Y yo te dije que no me dijeras terrícola!... Hagamos un trato Vegeta ¿Bien?

Vegeta: bien te escuchó terrícola.

Bulma: yo no te diré mono y tu no me dirás terrícola y si tu no cumples con el trato harás todo lo que yo te diga...

Vegeta: ¿Y que pasa si tu no cumples el trato?

Bulma: bueno pues yo haré todo lo que me pidas, pero solo durante un mes ¿De acuerdo?

Vegeta: *bien humana ¿Quieres jugar con fuego? Pues juega* esta bien humana...

Bulma: tampoco humana, es casi lo mismo hmp.

Vegeta: grr, esta bien... ¿Estas de acuerdo con mujer?

Bulma: mas vale eso que nada *un momento ¿Qué rayos acabo de hacer? Creo que hice un trato con el hombre equivocado*

Vegeta: ahora hu... mujer *rayos me salve* ¿Dónde esta la comida?

Bulma: por aquí Vegeta *creo que esto será mas fácil de lo que pensé, ya se haré que se enfade y así me dirá terrícola, no por nada soy llamada genio*

Así con es plan en mente haría trabajar al príncipe, ¿Acaso creía que ganaría? Ella le demostraría que si juegas con fuego, te quemas, lo que ella no sabia era que el príncipe pensaba lo contrario, la haría perder a toda costa, sin importar nada, porque lo que estaba en juego era su orgullo y dignidad, no se rebajará a seguir las ordenes de una simple terrícola...

Así terminaron de comer y Vegeta se fue a entrenar y Bulma se encerró en su laboratorio a seguiré con sus investigaciones las cuales había dejado antes de irse a Namek. Pero ya enterada las 7 de la noche se canso y decidió a ver que necesitaban los Nameks ya que hace mucho que no los veía, ni al pequeño Dende, así que salió, paso alado de la cámara de gravedad y sonrió de una manera extraña se podría decir, cualquiera diría que sonreía de amor, pero ella no se percato de eso y siguió su camino hacia los Nameks.

Bulma: Hola Dende, ¿Qué te parece este lugar?

Dende: muy bonito, no se compara a Namek pero me gusta... este señorita Bulma ¿Cree que pueda ver a Gohan?

Bulma: mmm.. no lo había pensado, pero si... le pediré a Mili que venga mañana ¿Te parece? Además ya es muy tarde.

Dende: claro, ya no puedo esperar para mañana, buenas noches señorita Bulma.

Bulma: o gracias Dende buenas noches.

Bulma se despidió y se fue y al ver el reloj de su muñeca decía 8:54 pm vaya si que se va volando el tiempo cuando hablas con personas agradables...

Piccolo: será mejor que no lo retes Bulma, el es mas fuerte que tu.

Bulma: ¿Qué? Yo hago lo que me plazca, además no me hará ningún daño...

Piccolo: ¿Acaso crees que no te mataría? No hay nadie que lo detenga, el es ahora el mas poderoso del mundo, así que te recomiendo no hacerlo enfadar, porque sino...

Bulma: no necesitas advertirme yo se cuidarme sola, no por nada soy la Gran Bulma Brief, la mas intrépida dama y sin contar las aventuras alado de Goku, el no se atrevería a dañarme ¿Te digo porque? Porque me necesita, sin mi no reviviría a Goku, a ellos les encanta pelear, además su orgullo esta de por medio y sin contar con que se cree superior a Goku (es superior ¬¬)

Piccolo: aunque tengas razón no lo hagas enfada, solo ten cuidado y no es que me importe tu seguridad, sino que siento que te lo debo por ayudar a los Nameks y darles asilo. Sin mas alzó vuelo y se fue. Bulma se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo el Namek y por ultimo miro su reloj 10:37 el sayajin reclamará su comida, mas vale tenerla hecha, bueno de es se encargaría su madre ella se iba a dormir, ya la despertarán.

Vegeta iba saliendo y vio a Bulma entrando y murmurando cosas al aire... así que la siguió, ella ni siquiera se percato de su presencia, ni mucho menos de lo que pasaba, tranquilamente se dirigió a su cuarto y Vegeta puso cara de fastidio, pero la siguió (no sabia que era pervertido xD) y al entrar se elevó al techo y la oscuridad lo cubrió, Bulma bostezo y se empezó a desvestir y Vegeta abrió mucho los ojos, pero aun así no se movió, su cuerpo no se lo permitió y así ella quedo en paños menores, se veía hermosa, pero claro el no lo aceptaría, nunca en la vida. Ella se puso una pijama sexy y se acostó murmurando...

Bulma: mmm... espero... volver..."bostezo" a soñar con el...

Vegeta se pregunto ¿Quién era el hombre con el que soñó? ¿Acaso era el? Bueno ya lo descubriría cuando ganara, así que salió a cenar y se encontró con la madre de Bulma.

Bunny: o apuesto Vegeta ¿Y Bulma?

Vegeta: hmp esta dormida ¿Y mi comida?

Bunny: o claro sígueme

Así ceno y se fue a dormir para así mañana pensar un plan el cual le haría ganar y ella se arrepentirá del trato y sabría con quien soñó y no es que fuera chismoso (nooo que va ¬_¬ solo esta bien informado) el se durmió y se quedo pensando en como haría perder a Bulma, no se esperaría nada...

En el próximo capítulo:

¿Quién quieren que gane Vegeta o Bulma? Ustedes digan

¿Vegeta sabrá lo del sueño?

Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo...

Yo: les agradezco haber leído y ahora les presentó a...

Vegeta: no tienes porque presentarme mujer, hmp yo me presento solo, "se aclara la garganta" yo soy Vegeta el...

Bulma: "imitándolo" príncipe de los sayajines hmp

Vegeta: no me arremedes mujer hmp, que pesada

Bulma: pesado tu, ya todos saben quien eres

Voz al fondo: yo no!

Vegeta: lo ves? Es mejor presentarse, pero que sabrá de esto una simple terrícola vulgar sin clase ni chiste hmp

Bulma: oye que te pasa simio sin cerebro! Yo tengo mas clase que tu

Vegeta: no me hagas reir jajajaja ¿Tu clase? Si claro y yo soy Shenglong "sarcasmo"

Yo: "susurro" ya cásense

Vegeta-Bulma: ¿Qué dijiste? "me fulminan los dos"

Yo: "trago" jeje dije que si no están cansados

Vegeta-Bulma: no...

Yo: que bien, bueno continuando con todo esto, solo diré que espero se hayan divertido leyendo al igual que yo al escribirlo y que les este gustando

Vegeta: ¿Solo me hiciste venir para eso?

Yo: si... ¿Porque?

Vegeta: "se cruza de brazos" tenia cosas mas importantes... pero ya vine, bueno hmp ya que estoy de buen humor (O.O wow xD) diré que este finc en el cual yo salgo, es obvio que yo ganaré el trato...

Bulma: un momento Vegeta ¿Dijiste que tu ganaras?

Vegeta: ¿Es que estas sorda mujer? Eso dije, yo jamás pierdo

Bulma: y entonces dime ¿Qué paso con Goku?

Vegeta: "frunce el seño" Kakaroto es solo un insecto a mi lado, no me cambies de tema mujer, como te iba diciendo...

Yo: BUENO YA NO?! YA BASTA CON SUS PELEAS O LOS HARE SUFRIR

Vegeta: hmp! Pues ya lárgate y déjanos en paz mujer entrometida

Yo: los que se tienen que ir son otros "susurro" bueno esta decidido...

Vegeta: ¿Y ahora que decidiste mujer?

Yo: ¬_¬ a eso iba no me dejaste terminar, bueno como decía antes de que me interrumpieran "volteo a ver a Vegeta" he decidido que ganara..." me voltean a ver con interés Vegeta y Bulma" será... "se miran y luego me miran" decidió por los fans y dicho en el siguiente capítulo.

Me hecho a correr y solo alcanzo a ver a Vegeta y Bulma que me miran asesinamente y van detrás de mi... bueno espero que les guste este poco de humor xD gracias por leer y espero que me dejen review


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Queee? Es imposible

**Capítulo 3: ¿Queee? Es imposible ¡TODO ES CULPA TUYA!**

**Siento mucho el atraso T^T pero es que en mi escuela inicio la época de proyectos MALDITOS MAESTROOOOOOOOOOOOS! XD ya me desahogue **

Bulma caminaba por la corporación pensando en el mejor plan posible para hacer perder a ese orgulloso de Vegeta y enseñarle una lección que jamás olvidaría. Perdería ante 'una simple humana', claro que esta humana era la Gran Bulma Brief (no si ego no le falta xD). Ella jamás pierde una apuesta ¡JAMÁS!

En otra parte de la casa más específicamente en el patio dentro de la cámara de gravedad se encontraba cierto Príncipe enojado ¿Cómo es que se había dejado engañar por aquella mujer? Se había rebajado a hacer un trato con esa humana, y tenía que ser ella, esa peliazul, que además de todo era inteligente y la única persona que se había atrevido a contestarle, no solo pelar con el sino que a darle ordenes ¡¿Qué sé creía?! Tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerla perder, así sabría lo de su sueño ¿Acaso era él? No dejaba de rondarle esa estúpida pregunta. Si su padre lo viera ¿Qué diría? Aunque dijese que es un débil, que lo venció una clase baja, que una mujer inferior lo pone en su lugar… a él no le interesaría lo que tuviera que decirle, al fin y al cabo lo dio a Freezer, fue un cobarde, el lucho toda su vida y por culpa de él la única persona que le interesaba había muerto. Su adorada madre, grrr como lo odiaba, pero en este momento necesitaba idear el mejor plan para ganarle a esa humana loca.

Mientras ellos estaban muy ocupados pensando en cómo vencerse, Bunny los había estado observando, ella siempre vería el mejor partido para su niñita y ese no era Yamcha (estoy con ella), el hombre perfecto para su niña era Vegeta, ¿Quién más podría soportar el carácter de su hija? Ella había visto como Yamcha era sumiso y su hija no necesitaba a un hombre sumiso, ¿Es que su hija no quería un gran amante? Claro el joven Yamcha era apuesto y tenía lo suyo (¬¬ no lo creo), pero Vegeta era el típico chico malo y orgulloso, con esa aurea misteriosa y sin mencionar lo apuesto que era (^^ estoy de acuerdo xD). Ella buscaría la forma de hacerles ver que eran dos almas gemelas, por algo era la esposa del Dr. Brief, ella no era tonta, sabia observar y esperar el momento indicado para todo, después de todo ella sabía ser paciente. Y su plan estaba en marcha, ella se encargaría de todo.

Bunny: ¡Bulma Cariño! ¿Me ayudarías con algo rápido?

Bulma: "suspiro" que ocurre mama, estaba haciendo algo importante.

Bunny: oh cariño, lo siento pero quería que me ayudaras con algún invento tuyo que baje el ki.

Bulma: ¿Qué baje el ki? Pero… no eh inventado nada de eso ¿Para qué lo utilizarías?

Bunny: oh "se agarra las mejillas" pues tu misma nos has dicho que el joven Vegeta se puede poner agresivo, solo quería tener algo con que defenderme, ¿No crees que debes crear algo que pueda anular el ki a 1 kilómetro de distancia? Sería algo bueno, además si tiene poca fuerza no podrá hacernos nada, ni a nosotros, a la casa o a los simpáticos hombrecitos verdes.

Bulma: *¿Me perdí de algo? Mi madre actúa extraño* ¿Mama te sientes bien? ¿No tienes fiebre?

Bunny: no hijita estoy perfectamente bien, pero si quieres no hagas nada, después de todo el apuesto y joven Vegeta no sería capaz de dañarnos ¿No crees?

Bulma: *rayos tiene razón debo hacerlo* ¡Debo hacer algo al respecto! Mama en cualquier momento él podría dañarlos, lo construiré en 2 horas, soy Bulma Brief y no permitiré que nadie dañe a mi familia.

Bunny: *paso 1 completado, jeje hija a veces eres muy inocente* (por cierto yo jamás eh creído que la mama de Bulma fuera tonta ^^)

Así Bulma se la pasó en su laboratorio aproximadamente una hora y media, ella en lo que hacía era la mejor y lo implanto en el suyo y en el de sus padres y un interruptor en la cocina por si hacia algún destrozo o no lo podían parar.

Vegeta por otro lado entrenaba, pero un rugido en su estómago hizo que saliera de su arduo entrenamiento del cual siempre se sometía, apago la gravedad, saco una toalla y una botella de agua en el pequeño refrigerador, se secó el sudor y se tomó el agua de un solo trago y carbonizo la botella. Lentamente se dirigió a la cocina… aunque algo faltaba, algo estaba mal ¿Qué ocurría? A si, ¿Dónde estaba la mujer de pelo azul? Esa bruja, hmp ¿Qué importaba en donde estaba? Hmp es una simple humana vulgar y gritona. Se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a engullir todo a su paso, al entrar ve a la mujer rubia que era más molesta que su hija y eso era decir mucho, pero lo que estaba cocinando realmente olía delicioso, aunque se veía demasiado feliz, entrecerró los ojos, esta mujer algo tramaba, no debía ser la persona tonta que aparentaba, las apariencias engañan, él lo sabía de sobra (ya saben con Freezer, como era una lagartija súper desarrollada xD parecía débil pero no lo era… o al menos no tanto xD). Decidió dejar de pensar estupideces y se sentó haciendo ruido.

Bunny: ¡Oh joven Vegeta! ¿Podrías hablarle a mi hija? Se encuentra en el laboratorio y solo a ti te escuchara.

Vegeta: *hmp que molestia, pero así podré llevar a cabo mi plan muajajaja* Hmp

Bunny sonrió "tiernamente" el paso 2 ya había sido completado, de seguro su hija lo estaba probando y que mejor cuando Vegeta estaba hambriento, pobre joven, pero más vale todo por la felicidad de su adorada niña. Así Vegeta se dirigió calmadamente hacia el laboratorio, ¿Qué estará haciendo esa molesta mujer? Realmente estaba hambriento, ya se lo haría pagar más tarde. Al abrir la puerta sintió como si su energía se drenara… no era su imaginación hmp de seguro era porque estaba hambriento.

Vegeta: ¡Hey mujer será mejor que vengas a comer en este momento!

Bulma: ¿Pero qué…? (como se le había caído algo bajo el escritorio se golpeó por la sorpresa de oírlo) ¡¿Pero qué Demonios haces tú aquí?! ¡Eres un idiota, no me vuelvas a espantar así!

Vegeta: ….

Bulma: ¿Qué ocurre Vegeta?

Vegeta: WAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Bulma: (O.O) ¿Eh? ¿Me perdí de algo?

Vegeta: WAJAJAJAJAJAJA eres un desastre mujer, WAJAJAJAJA y presumías de ser la mujer más inteligente.

Bulma: ¡¿Qué, te estás burlando de mí, Vegeta?!

Vegeta: Pues claro mujer ¿Acaso ves a otro insecto cerca?

Bulma: ush Vegeta eres imposible, eres un dolor de cabeza… aunque (^3^ ni yo xD), nunca te había oído reír así.

Vegeta: (o/o se sonroja levemente) Claro que he reído así, por ejemplo cuando me entre de la muerte de Kakaroto.

Bulma: (u¬¬) no, no, no, esta risa fue diferente, sonaste alegre.

Vegeta: (¬/¬) no digas tonterías ¡¿Yo alegre?! No tengo tiempo para sentimentalismos, ahora vamos a comer.

Bulma: Bien, vámonos.

En el momento en que avanzaron la puerta se cerró… ¡Y con seguro! Oh no… la única manera de abrirlo era con una contraseña y al ponerla… ¡La habían cambiado! Rayos, oh no, oh no, ¿Cómo lo tomaría Vegeta? Oh su invento… lo había instalado y era aprueba de todo, indestructible, rayos…

Vegeta: Abre la puerta mujer no tengo tu tiempo.

Bulma: Va a ser como que no.

Vegeta: ¡¿Qué dijiste estúpida mujer?!

Bulma: ¡¿Estúpida?! Eso serás tú idiota cabeza hueca, ¡No puedo abrir la estúpida puerta! ¿Crees que me gusta estar encerrada contigo? *tal vez un poco, Bulma cálmate no pienses eso, tienes novio…*

Vegeta: ¡Hazte a un lado mujer! ¡DERRIBARE LA PUERTA! ¡FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH! (Y nos salió nada como si fuera un simple humano, hasta me dolió decirlo T^T) ¿Pero qué…?

Bulma: este Vegeta… (Empieza a jugar con sus dedos ^/^ y se sonroja tantito) hice un dispositivo el cual hace que tus poderes sean nulos, en términos normales… eres un simple humano.

Vegeta: …*esta mujer es… ¡UNA IDIOTAAA!*

Bulma: *vaya lo tomo bastante bien*

En ese momento… GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Vegeta tenía muuuuuuuuuuucha hambre.

Vegeta: ¡Maldición mujer me muero de hambre, abre esa estúpida puerta! Se supone que eres muy inteligente ¡HAZLO!

Bulma: Mira Vegeta… (Se le hincho una vena) ¡A MI NADIE ME HABLA ASÍ! ¡¿OISTE?!

Vegeta: Diablos mujer, cállate mis oídos son sensibles.

Bulma: ¡Pues hubieras pensado antes de hacerme enojar!

Vegeta: mira estúpida mujer inferior, ¡YO SOY EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAJINES Y TE HABLO COMO ME DE LA GANA!

Bulma: peleando no llegaremos a nada.

Vegeta en ese momento se calmó y empezó a pensar en cómo salir de ese problema… en ese momento se le prendió el foco.

Vegeta: ya lo tengo mujer, es muy fácil lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar esa máquina que hiciste y destruirla.

Bulma: debo decirte que tiene un capo de fuerza, este hace que ni siquiera yo pueda traspasarlo, creo que ahora si me pase jeje.

Vegeta: entonces mujer… ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA SALDREMOS DE AQUÍ?! ¡ADEMAS ES TU CULPA QUE ESTEMOS AQUÍ!

Bulma: ¡NO TIENES QUE GRITARME ESTOY ALADO DE TI! Pues no lo sé… tendremos que esperar a mi madre, es la única manera, un momento… ¡¿MI CULPA?!

Vegeta: pe… pero mujer ¡¿Estás loca?! Tengo mucha hambre, claro que es tu culpa ¿Quién creo ese estúpido aparato que anula mis poderes? (¬¬)

Bulma: bueno tampoco te enojes, no pensé que pasaría esto, aguántate tu hambre.

Vegeta: Grrrrr sin comida no tengo energía estúpida, para un sayajin es peligroso.

Bulma: Gohan paso varios meses sin comer y no le ocurrió nada, así que no seas llorón y aguanta.

Vegeta: grrr ¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con un insecto cómo él?! Además él no es de sangre pura y podría llegar a ser peligroso y más si mi poder disminuyo considerablemente.

Bulma: (puso una pose pensativa) en eso tienes razón, pero… no creo que mi madre nos oiga, tendremos que esperar… no hay de otra Vegeta (U.U)

Vegeta: grrr *es… es… _-¿Sexy?- _¡¿Queeeeeeeee?! No, no lo es cállate no estoy para aguantarte hmp*

Bulma: bueno… este… ¿Qué haremos?

Vegeta: hmp no se tu mujer, pero yo meditare.

Bulma: ¿Para qué es la meditación?

Vegeta: para estar en paz con cuerpo y espíritu… hmp ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

Bulma: ¿Olvidas qué no soy una guerrera?

Vegeta: (¬¬) mujer, no se necesita ser guerrero para estar en paz con cuerpo y espíritu.

Bulma: ¿A no?

Vegeta: ¡NO! Hmp ¿Acaso nunca te callas?

Bulma: no… (Se sonrojo) digo si…

Vegeta: wajajajajaja

Bulma: no te rías (inflo los cachetes)

Vegeta: wajajajaja es imposible no reírme mujer, eres demasiado divertida *mierda… ¿dije eso en voz alta? _–sí, si lo hiciste xD-_*

Bulma: (sonrió ampliamente) ja entonces admites que soy divertida (pose de triunfo)

Vegeta: yo… bueno (estaba un poco sonrojado y negaba con las manos) fue un desliz… realmente yo…

Bulma: ¿Acaso él poderoso príncipe de los sayajines son puede aceptar algo?

Vegeta: *grrr* ¡Claro que sí! (Se cruza de brazos) y si lo pienso ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Bulma: nada, solo que es extraño oírlo de ti… nada más… ya que estaremos aquí por un tiempo indeterminado…

Vegeta: ¿Si?

Bulma: ¿Qué tal si hacemos un juego?

Fin…

**Wajajajajaja soy mala xD el próximo capítulo será….. "EL JUEGO"**

**Aun no decido como hare en lo de la apuesta… pero ya tengo una idea xD… subiré el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible y será decidido ahí. Ahora si jajaj lo prometo**

**Yo: bueno, espero que les haya gustado de invitados están…**

**Vegeta: YO EL GRANDIOSO PRINCIPE DE…**

**Bulma: SAYAJINES (Se cruza de brazos, frunce el ceño y lo "imita") **

**Vegeta: ¡Matsuri, me interrumpió, saca a esa estúpida mujer de aquí!**

**Yo: (susurro) parece niño chiquito (normal) Este Vegeta no la puedo sacar lo siento… jeje (u^^)**

**Bulma: ¡ESTUPIDA TU MADRE, IDIOTAAA! **

**Vegeta: ¡CON MI MADRE NO TE METAS, MALDITA PERRA!**

**Yo: ¡BUENO YA! ¡ME TIENEN HASTA AQUÍ DE SUS PELEAS!... ¡MEJOR… CASENSE! XD**

**Vegeta-Bulma: la matas tu o la mato yo… los dos… ¡NO HUYAS COBARDEE! **

**Yo: ¡No quiero moriiiiiiiiiiiiiir! (T^T) está bien, lo sientoooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Vegeta-Bulma: solo te perdonamos porque eres la escritora hmp**

**Vegeta-Bulma: no me copies**

**Vegeta-Bulma: deja de hablar al mismo tiempo que yo **

**Por su pelea destruyen todo… 2 hrs después…**

**Yo: bueno después de esta escenita (los veo asesinamente) les diré que en el siguiente capítulo la mama de Bulma saldrá mucho… por cierto hay cámaras en la casa… y bueno el aparato que creo Bulma de llama Tavexig (yo lo inventé ^.^) **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo… tal vez salga Goku en el otro mundo ^.^ **


	4. Chapter 4: El juego

**Capítulo 4: El Juego**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo ^^ en el será decidido quien ganara la apuesta (ahora sí XD) y de que trata este "juego" **

**Danielita1999 te agradezco los reviews y lamento el atraso (super atraso jaja) xD **

**Nota: creo que no saldrá TANTO la mama de Bulma ¿por qué? La verdad me da flojera xD neee prefiero escribir más de ellos dos x3 **

En el capítulo anterior:

Bulma: nada, solo que es extraño oírlo de ti… nada más… ya que estaremos aquí por un tiempo indeterminado…

Vegeta: ¿Si?

Bulma: ¿Qué tal si hacemos un juego?

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Vegeta: (la mira desconfiadamente) ¿A qué viene este juego?

Bulma: bueno… ya que estamos encerrados y no tenemos nada que hacer… claro a menos que quieras quedarte aburrido todo el rato.

Vegeta: la que se aburrirá aquí eres tu mujer, yo tengo algo que hacer yo no pierdo el tiempo como otros

Bulma: *rayos tengo que convencerlo… un momento* ¿Qué insinúas?

Vegeta: si te queda el saco (es una expresión que comúnmente se usa cuando dices alguna grosería o indirecta hacia alguna persona conocida y la persona con la que hablas se lo toma como que se lo dices a él y bueno es como si él se insultara solito XD jaja)

Bulma: ¡¿Qué?!

Vegeta: yo solo decía que hay insectos que pierden su tiempo en banalidades (algo sin importancia)

Bulma: ¿Insinúas que yo pierdo mí tiempo?

Vegeta: ya te dije mujer… que si te queda el saco

Bulma: … ¿qué si me queda el saco? Aaaah ya, entonces si no lo dices por mi ¿por quién?

Vegeta: (se agarra el puente de la nariz) ¡Lo digo por los inútiles de tus amigos! ¡arg mujer se supone que eres inteligente piensa un poco! ¡¿A qué otros terrícolas podría **YO** referirme?!

Bulma: bueno, en eso tienes razón… *un momento* ¡Mis amigos no pierden el tiempo, ellos entrenan arduamente!

Vegeta: si a eso llamas entrenar (nótese el sarcasmo) hmp

Bulma: (lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados) nos estamos desviando de lo importante… ¿Quieres jugar o no?

Vegeta: déjame pensarlo… ¡NO!

Bulma: anda Veggie no seas aguafiestas ¿Qué aras si no jugamos? (hace un puchero)

Vegeta: grrr (se le hincha la vena de la sien) solo lo diré una vez mujer y escúchame bien ¡NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR VEGGIE, ES DENIGRANTE Y VULGAR! Y si lo vuelves a decir ¡Te hare pedazos! Hmp ¡¿Qué otra cosa?! Meditar mujer… meditar hmp!

Bulma: anda Vegeta no seas así me aburriré o acaso... ¿temes perder?

Vegeta: ¿Qué insinúas? (la mira con los ojos entrecerrados)

Bulma: (se mira las uñas) ¿yo? nada, tan solo dije que **tu** temías perder… nada mas

Vegeta: grr está bien mujer, exactamente ¿De qué trata él juego?

Bulma: *ja sabía que con eso caería*pues simples preguntas, yo te pregunto y tú las respondes, tú me preguntas y yo las respondo *en algún momento se tiene que hartar… y cuando eso pase me dirá humana muajajaja*

Vegeta: *esta mujer trama algo, la vigilare de cerca* está bien, inicia tú.

Bulma: *¿Qué inicie yo? Y a este que mosco le pico O.o* bu… bueno pues haber, déjame lo pienso… a sí ¿Qué comidas de la tierra te gustan?

Vegeta: *esta pregunta esta fácil hmp* mmm principalmente las carnes, nosotros los sayajines comemos más carnes que nada, también esos a lo que llaman pastel, el dulce al que llaman chocolate, ramen y esos platillo que son llamados tacos y esa cosa que es medio café y se sirve con pollo creo que era… a si mole (Viva México xD lo siento no lo soporte ejem ejem sigamos). Bueno ya que te respondí es mi turno, (sonríe malignamente) dime mujer ¿Kakaroto es tu pareja?

Bulma: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! NOOOOO, ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Vegeta: bueno, se veían muy unidos… además ¿Por qué querrías revivir a Kakaroto si no es tu pareja?

Bulma: bueno es mi mejor amigo, también Gohan se quedaría sin padre y la pobre de Milk… hay muchas razones ¿Tú has tenido pareja? *espero que no grrr… un momento ¡¿Qué demonios pienso?!* (El inconsciente habla xD)

Vegeta: mmm… no, no tenía tiempo para esas estupideces, hun es obvio que tu si, mmm preguntare… ¿Por qué me invitaste a vivir contigo? (por cierto no lo dijo así pervertidamente o modo pareja él es un poco inocente ya que no sabe eso del cariño ^.^)

Bulma: si… bueno este… no lo sé…

Vegeta: hmp esa no es una respuesta válida.

Bulma: hmp bueno pues porque yo soy así, me gusta ayudar a la gente y por qué nos habías ayudado en Namek a vencer a Freezer ¿Por qué no tenías tiempo?

Vegeta: grrr mujer (¬¬) para los sayajines son mucho más importantes las batallas, no lo entenderías mujer, el único que lo entiende al menos un poco es el idiota de Kakaroto, mujer no quiero nada de temas íntimos hmp ¿Tu madre está loca?

Bulma: jaja claro que no, ¿cómo era tú planeta?

Vegeta: (se le iluminaron los ojos y su semblante se veía de tristeza, nostalgia y anhelo) Era muy distinto a este lugar, era caliente… (Suspiro) tenía 100 veces la gravedad de la Tierra, el palacio tenía mucho lujo, era bastante grande, desde lejos se veía un punto rojo, ya que su superficie era mayormente árida, las casas para los otros sayajines eran… distintas a las de aquí… no sabría cómo explicarlo, casi nunca salía, aunque aún se puede ver (los dos voltean al cielo y ven un punto rojo)

Bulma: pensé que era Marte…

Vegeta: hmp obviamente los terrícolas piensan y lo seguirán pensando hmp… aunque realmente no me importe… aunque este destruido es el único lugar al que seguiré pensando a pesar de todo

Bulma: *realmente Vegeta ha pasado por cosas duras*

Vegeta: ¿Para qué creaste ese aparato?

Bulma: ¿Cuál aparato?

Vegeta: grrr el que anula mis poderes

Bulma: pues para que no puedas lastimar a mis padres ¿Qué no es obvio?

Vegeta: pues no, no lo es, bueno haber otra pregunta es…

Bulma: ¿Otra? Cual otra ni que nada, es mi turno yo no he pre…

Vegeta: claro que lo has hecho

Bulma: ¡Claro que no!

Vegeta: ¡Mujer no me contradigas! Me dijiste hace rato que si no era obvio y yo conteste que no

Bulma: ¡Pe… pero esa ni siquiera cuenta!

Vegeta: claro que cuenta… (Tose) como decía ¿alguna vez has…?

En ese momento Vegeta cayó de espaldas y se pegó duro en el suelo, Bulma pensó que era una broma… pero ¡¿De cuándo aquí Vegeta hacía una broma?! Lo empezó a sacudir fuertemente y no reaccionaba entonces se empezó a preocupar realmente, algo le sucedía, decidió ir al pequeño refrigerador y saco una soda (no había comida), se la dio a beber y espero… espero y entonces Vegeta empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Bulma: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Vegeta: …

Bulma: ¿Vegeta?

Vegeta: …

Bulma: Vegeta me estas asustando… ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

Vegeta: claro que si mujer… lo que pasa es que… (bostezo) tengo muy bajo mi ki… (bostezo) no tengo mucha energía y tengo hambre (bostezo)

Bulma: Vegeta ¿a qué te referías con qué es peligroso para un sayajin puro no comer?

Vegeta: bueno en algunos casos ocasiona la muerte, coma o sueño… depende del guerrero

Bulma: ¿el guerrero?

Vegeta: si (bostezo, por cierto ¿se lo imaginan bostezando? . que kawaii y con lagrimitas en los ojos? KYAAA!)

Bulma: sigo sin comprender

Vegeta: arg mujer (bostezo) realmente (bostezo) no se (bostezo) como decirlo (bostezo)

Bulma: ¿Tiene que ver con su carácter?

Vegeta: eso creo (bostezo) ahora solo (bostezo) quiero dormir

En ese momento fue la primera vez que Vegeta se quedó profundamente dormido sobre las piernas de Bulma, pero no sería la última vez que lo hiciera. Cualquiera que los viera diría que son una pareja (y lo son ^.^), Bulma lo veía dormir como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo…

Bulma: *ahora no se ve tan peligroso más bien, adorable (te apoyo, imagínenlo xD)*

En eso sus pensamientos se interrumpen al ver como Vegeta se movía y hablaba en otro idioma y se acostaba de lado y se acurrucaba aunque lo había visto dormir anteriormente esa fue la primera vez que lo vio dormir con total libertad, siempre estaba atento a los sonidos y al más mínimo movimiento el despertaba, tal vez era porque no había comido… en ese momento vio cómo empezó a abrir los ojos

Vegeta: ¿qué ocurrió?

Bulma: te quedaste dormido.

Vegeta: ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Bulma: bueno, tal vez unas 2 horas

Vegeta: ¡¿2 horas y por qué no me levantaste?!

Bulma: ¡¿crees que no lo intente Vegeta, parecías una roca?! (realmente no lo intento .-. se la paso observándolo xD)

En ese momento Vegeta intento sentarse pero por la falta de energía a causa de no haber comido se cayó otra vez.

Bulma: ¡¿Pero qué demonios intentas hacer?!

Vegeta: levantarme mujer ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Bulma: ¡Eso ya lo sé! Además estas muy débil… será mejor que te quedes así por un ra... (grrrrrrrrrroarrrrrr) (Bulma de sonrojo de pies a cabeza)

Vegeta: …

Bulma: … (Seguía roja)

Vegeta: wajajaajajajaj

Bulma: ¡¿De… de qué te ríes eh Vegeta?! Tú estás peor que yo.

Vegeta: wajaja tal vez, pero jamás había oído a tu estomago rugir de esa manera

Bulma: ¿de esa manera? ¿Acaso ya lo habías escuchado?

Vegeta: Hai (si en japonés), los sayajines tenemos un gran oído.

Bulma: (se sorprendió) ¿Enserio?

Vegeta: ya te dije que si (rodo los ojos ¬_¬)

Bulma: ¿Qué otras cosas tienen mejor desarrolladas?

Vegeta: bueno, pues el olfato, el tacto, el gusto, la fuerza, la inteligencia al hacer estrategias para batalla y para resolver los problemas de mejor manera, la resistencia y la habilidad de ocultar los sentimientos.

Bulma: no creo que ocultar sentimientos sea bueno, y ¿acaso crees que no podemos crear estrategias o resolver problemas?

Vegeta: bueno para un guerrero ocultar lo que siente es esencial ya que si revelas lo que siente puede causarte la destrucción y sin mencionar que los humanos son demasiado impulsivos, bueno no digo que sean tan estúpidos, pero nosotros nacemos para eso, para pelear y destruir y si no creamos estrategias anticipadas podría ser la muerte, aunque a veces tenemos que improvisar.

Bulma: pero Goku no oculta sus sentimientos, y es realmente fuerte…

Vegeta: hay mujer ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Cuando el pela oculta lo que siente excepto la ira mujer.

Bulma: mmm no lo había pensado así pero…

En ese momento Vegeta intento ponerse de nuevo de pie y volvió a caer.

Bulma ¡Deja de intentarlo, te dañaras y no lo lograras!

Vegeta: mujer no me molestes, yo hago lo que quiera y si lo lograre, por eso soy el príncipe de los sayajines.

Bulma: (se le resbalo una gota por la sien) y dices que yo presumo (susurro)

Vegeta: si te escuche mujer, recuerda que tengo un buen oído.

Bulma: (se sonrojo tantio) si tienes buen oído eso quiere decir que… ¿eres chismoso?

Vegeta: (se le hincha la vena) ¡Claro que no mujer estúpida! ¡¿Acaso crees que soy cómo ustedes?!

Bulma: ¡Pero no tienes porqué enojarte! ¡¿Qué quieres decir que no eres cómo nosotros?! (no pueden mantenerse calmados sin pelear xD)

Vegeta: ¿Acaso no es obvio lo que quiero decir?

Bulma: ¡Claro que no es obvio!

Vegeta: Y supuestamente eres inteligente hmp, como sea, lo que quise decir fue que ustedes los humanos solo saben meterse en la vida de los demás

Bulma: ¡¿Queeeee?! ¡Eso es mentira!

Vegeta: (entrecierra los ojos) Yo no digo mentiras mujer insolente.

Bulma: ¡Yo no soy insolente tú eres un ser despreciable!

Vegeta: ¡ERES UNA MALDITA SABANDIJA, NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME ESO DE NUVO ESTÚPIDA!

Bulma: ¡EL ÚNICO ESTUPIDO AQUÍ ERES TU! (me recuerda ah "el único estúpido aquí es Kakaroto" xD)

Vegeta: ¡ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA!

Bulma: ¡TU ERES UN MALDITO ANIMAL!

Vegeta-Bulma: HUMANA ESTÚPIDA/SIMIO ESTÚPIDO

Vegeta-Bulma: ¡PERDISTE LA APUESTA!

Vegeta-Bulma: ¡FUISTE TU EL/LA QUE PERDIO! (hagan de cuenta que hablan al mismo tiempo sin importar cual vaya primero)

Vegeta-Bulma: ¡CALLATE, PERDISTE TU! (se señalaron con el dedo)

Bulma: (se agarra el puente de la nariz) Así no llegaremos a nada, será mejor ver las cámaras

Vegeta: hmp lo hubieras dicho desde el principio (se cruza de brazos en el suelo) (NOTA: en toda la pelea Vegeta seguía acostado xD)

Bulma: oh rayos, ¿Cómo te pararas a observar?

Vegeta: pues muy fácil mujer…

Bulma: ¿A si?

Vegeta: Si, párame

Bulma: (se le hincha una vena del enojo) oh así que el principito quiere que lo pare… pues que te den, yo no te voy a parar hazlo tu solo.

Vegeta: mujer si podría pararme lo haría y jamás te pediría algo como esto hmp

Bulma: (se agarra el puente de la nariz y susurra) yo y mi estúpida conciencia

Vegeta: deberías desacerté de eso

Bulma: ¡si lo haría te dejaría en el suelo y jamás te hubiera invitado a mi casa maldito desagradecido!

Vegeta: como sea mujer ¿Acaso no quieres saber quién gano?

Bulma: si, hmp

Así como pudo logro parar a Vegeta y lo sentó alado de las computadoras y se dispusieron a ver el video, le adelantaron a la parte que les interesaba y vieron como los dos al mismo segundo, a la par, al mismo tiempo, en el momento exacto, en el… (Vegeta: ¡Déjale al cuento mujer estúpida! Yo: lo siento jeje ejem ejem como decía) decían la palabra "prohibida", eso quería decir que no había ganador y ya que no lo había ¿Qué harían? ¿Qué es lo que decidirían? Eso lo sabrán en el pro…

Vegeta: ¡NADA DE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO CONTINUA CON ESTE!

Yo: bueno pero no te enojes…

Como bien iba diciendo ¿Qué demonios harían?

Bulma: Bueno será mejor dejarlo en empate y continuar con una segunda oportunidad ¿no?

Vegeta: no, eso es estúpido mujer, solo olvidémoslo y ya, realmente a mí no me interesa mucho y debo decir que me la paso entrenando y nuestros encuentros son demasiado cortos como para alguna pelea

Bulma: bueno en eso tienes razón, será mejor que solo decidamos que es un claro empate

Vegeta: hmp estoy de acuerdo.

En ese momento se vieron a los ojos con intensidad, Vegeta paso la mirada de los ojos de Bulma a sus labios y Bulma de los ojos de Vegeta a sus labios, los dos querían eso, querían besarse y en ese efímero instante el olvido que era un sayajin de raza pura y no solo eso era el príncipe de los sayajines, el mejor de su clase, olvido su pasado, su presente, su futuro, incluso el lugar en el que se encontraba y que ella era solo una humana débil y vulgar. Ella olvido que era una gran científica, que era la hija del dueño de la mejor empresa de robótica, que el hombre que estaba enfrente de ella era un asesino despiadado que había matado a su novio, que quería matar a su mejor amigo y que eventualmente de vencerlo destruiría la Tierra y todo ser vivo incluyéndola, sin olvidar que era un destructor de mundos, pero en ese instante tan sublime (xD soy muy intelectual B]) solo eran EL y ELLA, eran HOMBRE y MUJER que sentían una atracción el uno del otro y cuando estaban a punto de besarse… entro un destello amarillo a la velocidad luz (literalmente) y se plantó enfrente de la pareja interrumpiendo así la atmosfera romántica del lugar y de paso haciendo caer a Vegeta del asiento (xD).

Bunny: ¡Hija estaba tan preocupada, al fin te encuentro!

Bulma: (super nerviosa y sonrojada) *¡¿Acaso estoy loca?!¡¿Qué cosa estuve a punto de hacer?! ¡CASI LO BESO!* Eeh… bueno… este… Hola *¡DI ALGO MAS INTELIGENTE!*

Vegeta estaba en el suelo observando todo y en un estado de shock. Después de que se le paso deicidio pedirle ayuda a la señora Brief y así Bulma y ella lo llevaron a la cocina y comió hasta no poder y se subió como alma que lleva el diablo a su habitación dejando a la familia Brief con un signo de interrogación y caras estupefactas.

Bulma al igual que Vegeta se subió rápidamente, pero más lento y despidiéndose de sus padres, al llegar a su habitación callo rendida, al igual que cierto sayajin. Los dos empezaron a soñar el uno con el otro y sin darse cuenta ese era el inicio de una unión sayajin y sin siquiera proponérselo los dos pensaron en que esa noche, sería muuuuuuuuuuuuy placentera.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Mientras tanto la señora Brief observaba las cámaras y se golpeó mentalmente al ver como interrumpió esa escena y se arrepintió. Claro sabía que su hija tenia a Yamcha y era muy apuesto pero, Vegeta era simplemente perfecto, tenía el mismo carácter que su hija y eran tal para cual. Ella sabía cuándo una pareja estaba destinada a estar juntos. Y ellos LO ESTABAN.

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA UN ESPECIAL **

"El pasado de Vegeta**" puede que este dividido en 2 partes aun no lo se**

Yo: Al fin logre publicarlo, lamento la tardanza jeje

Vegeta: ¿Acaso leí bien? ¿Mí pasado?

Yo: si Vegeta tu pasado (¬¬)

Vegeta: ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de publicar mí pasado?!

Yo: bueno realmente nadie, pero yo puedo hacerlo quieras o no, es mi historia y yo…

Vegeta: ¿Tu historia, quiera o no? Wajajaja que graciosa eres Carito, pero debo decirte mujer insulsa que es mi pasado y ya te eh permitido demasiado y sin olvidar que YO SOY EL GRANDISO Y PODERSO PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAJI…

Bulma: Sayajines si, si, si, ya todos sabemos eso.

Vegeta: ¡Como te atreves a interrumpirme!

Bulma: bueno es que no te callabas y no encontraba el momento exacto de hacerlo…

Vegeta: eres una…

Yo: Bueno ya estuvo bien, ya me arte de sus peleas banales y sin sentido ¿Acaso no han oído esa frase de…?

Vegeta: ¿La de rómpete una pierna?

Yo: no, ni siquiera tiene nada que ver (¬¬)

Bulma: ¿Entonces si la vida te da limones, has limonada?

Yo: ¡NOOOOO! Además no es una frase, eso es un dicho, es la frase de "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso" (^.^)

Bulma-Vegeta: ¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!

Yo: claro que sí, pero como sea ya ha llegado a su fin este capítulo.

HASTA PRONTO

Solo quiero decirles que en estos días eh estado muy ocupada y que terminarlo de verdad me costó ya que mi imaginación a veces no llegaba xD casi me abandona, pero después comí helado y chan chan caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan llego a mi xD

Una ultima cosa… espero que no sea alguna molestia, pero es que de verdad e smuy importante decirles que… que yo… que yo…. que yoo… Vendo empanadas c: xD

Ahora si ADIOS XD


	5. Chapter 5: El pasado de Vegeta parte I

**Capítulo 5: El pasado de Vegeta**

Cerca del año 732 en un planeta lejano a la Tierra de una superficie árida, se escuchaba el grito de una mujer, para ser exactos la mujer estaba dando a luz.

Ella se encontraba en una sala blanca rodeada de doctores, su cola se agitaba y tenía una expresión de dolor, estaba vestida con un traje de combate, su peto era amarillo y blanco ajustado a su gran barriga, llevaba el símbolo de la familia real en la parte izquierda de su peto y en vez de un short que acostumbraba tener llevaba una falda larga y portaba una capa roja, alado de ella se encontraba un hombre de oscas facciones, pero se veía realmente preocupado por su mujer, él era el Rey del planeta Vegeta, nombrado así en su honor, llevaba una gran capa al igual que su esposa, unos expandex negros y botas negras, su peto era distinto a los otros, este tenía hombreras y en la parte izquierda llevaba el símbolo de la familia real.

Después de horas de parto al fin nació el heredero de la familia real, el príncipe Vegeta había nacido. Fue llevado rápidamente a una incubadora especial alejada de otros sayajines, tenían que asegurarse que estaba en las mejores condiciones y que sería fuerte. Su poder de pelea era alto para ser solamente un recién nacido, él Rey lo fue a ver y sonrió con orgullo al enterarse, sería un digno heredero, pues como no si sus padres eran los más fuertes, ¡EL SERÍA EL SUPER SAYAJIN LEGENDARIO!

La reina se encontraba muy cansada, pero nada grave como para no caminar, inmediatamente se paró y fue a ver a su hijo, su hermoso Vegeta, ella sabía que su esposo lo haría entrenar hasta casi morir y posiblemente le prohibiría el mimarlo, ella le había prometido no hacerlo, pero estaba consciente que las mujeres sayajines cambiaban al tener un hijo, se volvían sobre protectoras y blandas, pero eso a ella no le importaba, daría su vida por su hijo, se enfrentaría a cualquiera por él y si tenía que enfrentarse a su propio marido lo haría, todo sea por los hijos o eso le había odio decir a su madre cuando ella tenía 5 años.

Al llegar a la incubadora entro y vio cómo su esposo ya se iba, lo miro alejarse y rápidamente fue a ver a su hijo, al acercarse a verlo pudo ver como sus pequeños ojos se abrían y la miraban con el ceño fruncido, igual a su padre, tenía el cabello en forma de flama, con el tiempo le crecería, ahora era una pequeña flamita que lo hacía ver adorable, sus manitas estaban en puño y cuando acerco su mano, el pequeño enredo su colita alrededor de su muñeca dándole entender que la reconocía, ella sonrió y lo cargo. En ese momento llego un sirviente.

Sirviente: Reina Cauliflower*, el rey quiere verla

Reina Cauliflower: dile que iré después que estoy muy ocupada.

Sirviente: pero es que…

Reina Cauliflower: ¿Acaso no me oíste insecto? (lo miro con el ceño fruncido)

Sirviente: lo siento su alteza (se inclina) le diré inmediatamente que se encuentra ocupada y que usted misma ira a verlo.

El sirviente se retiró dejando sola a la reina, siguió contemplando a su amado hijo, ¿amado? Hacía pocos meces decía que solo era una cría, nada mas era para preservar la genética… había cambiado mucho, pero no le interesaba, ella era feliz amando a su hijo y jamás lo dejaría de amar sin importar que cosas hiciera, incluso si en un futuro decidía que ella era un estorbo para su vida, no, ella lo amaría para siempre y por sobre todo.

No supo cuánto paso, pero escucho unos pasos a su espalda y volteo rápidamente escondiendo a Vegeta detrás de sí, podía ser un enemigo, no dudo y se puso en pose de pelea.

Rey Vegeta: veo que decidiste quedarte aquí con el mocoso (alzo una ceja) ¿y esa pose?

Reina Cauliflower: (se relajó) pensé que era algún asesino, bien sabes que de ahora en adelante querrán matarlo

Rey Vegeta: eso ya lo sé, es por eso que tendrá cuidadores

Reina Cauliflower: (lo fulmina con la mirada) ¿insinúas que yo no puedo cuidar a MI hijo?

Rey Vegeta: (rodo los ojos) no me refería a eso Cauliflower y lo sabes, me refiero a que estarás demasiado ocupa…

Reina Cauliflower: jamás estaré demasiado ocupada para estar con mi hijo y no quiero a ningún idiota cuidándolo, yo soy lo suficientemente poderosa para partirle el trasero a cualquier que se le acerque.

Rey Vegeta: jajaja Cauliflower eres todo un caso, pero está bien, si así quieres que sea

Reina Cauliflower: ¿Por qué estás de acuerdo conmigo?

Rey Vegeta: aunque te negara cuidarlo tú lo harías, así que para que hacer un conflicto con todo esto sabiendo lo testadura que eres

Reina Cauliflower: (sonríe) hmp pero así me escogiste, será mejor ir a comer, estoy que me muero de hambre

Rey Vegeta: no exageres… mujeres

Reina Cauliflower: hombres

Se sonrieron y se dirigieron al comedor principal con el pequeño Vegeta en brazos. Se sentaron como una gran familia y empezaron el banquete, claro que el pequeño Vegeta se estaba amamantando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**2 años después**

Se veía a un pequeño corriendo por todo el castillo siendo perseguido por una mujer de cabello largo hasta la cintura color negro, anchas caderas y una esbelta figura, llevaba una capa roja y traía puesto un peto blanco y del lado izquierdo llevaba el símbolo de la familia real, unos pequeños shorts negros, si no tuviera esa larga cabellera tan distinta a las demás y la capa real cualquiera pensaría que no es la reina la que corría atrás del joven príncipe.

El pequeño niño reía divertido al ser perseguido por su progenitora, en ese momento Cauliflower se movió veloz y atrapo al príncipe. El niño hizo un puchero y volteo a ver a su madre.

Reina Cauliflower: Vegeta será mejor ingresar a tus clases de…

Chibi Vegeta: ¡no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero!

Reina Cauliflower: ¿Por qué no quieres ingresar a tus clases? Sabes que es para que seas un rey sabio como tu padre.

Chibi Vegeta: pero mama es que esas clases son aburridas, además papa dice que no sirven de nada.

Reina Cauliflower: ¿Eso dijo?

Chibi Vegeta: si…

Reina Cauliflower: ahora me va a escuchar, ven Vegeta.

Chibi Vegeta: claro mama.

El pequeño Vegeta tomo a su madre de la mano y juntos se encaminaron hacia el gran palacio, se podía observar que era realmente espléndido ese lugar. Después de cruzar todo el jardín, el largo pasillo que los alejaba del trono llegaron frente a una puerta de color rojo y antes de cruzar se soltaron y la Reina abrió la puerta.

Reina Cauliflower: ¡Vegeta, ven ahora mismo!

Chibi Vegeta: pero mama aquí estoy.

Reina Cauliflower: no cariño, tu padre… ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

Rey Vegeta: ¡¿Qué demonios quieres mujer?!

Reina Cauliflower: (apretó los puños fuertemente) *otra vez llamándome mujer, maldito seas ¿Por qué cambiaste? ¿Qué te ocurrió Vegeta? Eras… eras diferente* ¡Maldición Vegeta porque le dijiste al niño que aprender idiomas y entre otras cosas no es importante para ser rey! ¿Eh? Quiero que me lo expliques en este momento.

Rey Vegeta: ¡Muéstrame más respeto mujer, soy tu Rey!

Reina Cauliflower: ¿A si? ¡Pues tú también me debes respeto soy TÚ REINA, así que llámame por mi nombre idiota!

Rey Vegeta: hmp ¡¿Qué demonios quieres Cauliflower?!

Reina Cauliflower: ¡Quiero que me expliques porque le dijiste a Vegeta que no era importante aprender!

Chibi Vegeta: *woow mi mama es sorprendente*

Rey Vegeta: hmp es algo que no tiene importancia ¿De qué le puede servir? Lo más importante es la fuerza

Reina Cauliflower: ¿A si? Pues estas muy equivocado, la fuerza no lo es todo, tiene que aprender la historia de nuestro pueblo, tiene que aprender mucho, es por sayajines como tú que el planeta no progresa, si todos desearan aprender no dependeríamos de nadie ¡Seríamos independientes!

Rey Vegeta: ¿Acaso me estás diciendo tonto?

Reina Cauliflower: no solo tonto, idiota, bestia, salvaje y todo lo que se te ocurra y eso te quedaría corto, si tú no quieres aprender (dio un paso hacia adelante) es tu problema pero si le vuelves a meter esas ideas a la cabeza de MI hijo (se acercó a la cara del Rey) te destrozare.

Rey Vegeta: (O.O) yo… lo siento (bajo la mirada)

Chibi Vegeta: *¡¿El Rey se está disculpando?! Mama es increíble*

Reina Cauliflower: hmp y no quiero volver a saber que le dices esas cosas.

Se dio media vuelta y antes de salir.

Reina Cauliflower: vámonos Vegeta estas llegando tarde a tu clase de lingüística.

Chibi Vegeta: claro mama.

Rápidamente salieron de ese lugar, cerraron la puerta tras de sí y Vegeta le tomo la mano a su madre y tiro un poco de ella mientras caminaban.

Reina Cauliflower: ¿Ocurre algo hijo?

Chibi Vegeta: ¡Quería decirte que estuviste genial, fue sorprendente ver cómo le hablabas así al Rey!

Reina Cauliflower: ¿Rey? Pero Vegeta él es tu padre tu deberías decirle… padre.

Chibi Vegeta: él dice que eso me vuelve débil, que me debo dirigir a él con respeto, además no me importa mucho.

Reina Cauliflower: ¿Por qué no te importa Vegeta?

Chibi Vegeta: no lo necesito teniéndote a ti mama, tú eres lo más importante para mí.

Reina Cauliflower: (se detuvo abruptamente y volteo hacía Vegeta) ¿Qué es lo que piensas de tu padre?

Chibi Vegeta: solo es un estorbo, se interpone en tu felicidad y sé que te ha hecho llorar (apretó sus pequeños puños) y eso es imperdonable, nadie hace llorar a MI mama y vive para contarlo, cuando crezca me las pagara, además me dice que tú eres un estorbo y que no eres importante para el reino

Reina Cauliflower: (sonrió) Vegeta, no es bueno crecer con odio*así que… cree que soy un estorbo ¿Por qué Vegeta? Si yo… si yo de verdad me enamore de ti, llegue a quererte y a cambio de eso ¿Recibo esto? No entiendo porque has cambiado*

Chibi Vegeta: pero es que él, te ha insultado y siempre te trata mal (frunció su seño)

Reina Cauliflower: Vegeta debes aprender que el perdón es algo que no todos pueden dar, perdonar a alguien por lo que hace o lo que dice es lo más difícil que puede haber en este mundo(se le empezaron a formar lagrimas), los sayajines creen que el odio y los malos sentimientos son la respuesta de todo el poder, que mientras más odio tengas más poderoso te vuelves, pero recuerda esto Vegeta aquel que tenga un corazón puro y bondadoso capaz de perdonar a sus enemigos podrá llegar a ser el sayajin más poderoso, se convertirá en el súper sayajin.

Chibi Vegeta: ¿Cómo puedo tener un corazón puro mama?

Reina Cauliflower: Vegeta tú corazón es puro, pero si quieres que siga así no debes sentir odio, ni rencor, ni soberbia, no debes tener ningún sentimiento impuro en tu corazón solo así lograras ser el mejor, recuerda que aquellos que son humildes, bondadosos y de espíritu inquebrantable serán los elegidos para convertirse en súper sayajines.

Chibi Vegeta: ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso mama?

Reina Cauliflower: porque yo eh descubierto escritos antiguos de los sayajines y los eh leído todos.

Chibi Vegeta: woow eres sorprendente, cuando crezca quiero ser como tú.

Reina Cauliflower: oh mejor aún mi pequeño, se tú mismo y supérame.

Chibi Vegeta: ¡lo hare, seré el mejor y cuando lo sea te protegeré de todos aquellos que osen herirte!

Reina Cauliflower: solo quiero que no olvides ser bondadoso y tener tu corazón siempre puro.

Chibi Vegeta: si, siempre, te lo prometo mama.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Transcurrió un año**

Cauliflower iba caminando por el pasillo, acababa de regresar de una misión y hace una semana no veía a su hijo cuando vio salir a una lagartija rosada con cuernos, a un tipo rosado gordo y asquerosamente feo alado de un tipo muy afeminado, frunció el ceño y se les quedo viendo.

¿?: ¿Perdiste algo pequeña monita?

Reina Cauliflower: (apretó los puños NADIE, EXACTAMENTE NADIE LA LLAMA ASÍ Y SALIA VIVO) ¡¿MONITA?! ¡¿ACASO CERES ESTÚPIO?! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ASI MALDITA SABANDIJA GORDA!

¿?: ¡¿QUE ME DIJISTE ESTÚÍDA?!

Reina Cauliflower: Además de gordo, sordo

¿?: (Apretó los puños y se puso en pose de pelea) ¡Prepárate para morir perra arrogante!

Rina Cauliflower: cuando quieras insecto.

En ese momento Cauliflower vio como el lagarto le dirigía una mirada sombría al tipo rosado y este se calmaba inmediatamente antes de atacar.

¿?: Disculpe hermosa dama, mi subordinado ha sido muy descortés con usted, le pido disculpas y déjeme presentarme soy el Gran Frezar

Reina Cauliflower: *¿Gran Frezar? Donde eh escuchado ese nombre antes* no se preocupe, lamento la escena que eh montado, yo soy la Reina Cauliflower.

Gran Frezar: *¿Así que es la reina? Valla, valla, valla* bueno mucho gusto en conocerla Reina Cauliflower, él es Zarboon (señala a un joven apuesto de color verde aqua de finas facciones) y este otro es Dodoria (señalo a un tipo gordo, rosado, con picos en la cabeza y feo… demasiado diría yo xD)

Reina Cauliflower: Bueno Gran Frezar fue un placer estar con usted, pero tengo que reportarme y hacer unas investigaciones, si me disculpa.

Gran Frezar: claro, aunque no es de mi incumbencia puedo preguntarle ¿De qué son esas investigaciones?

Reina Cauliflower: tiene razón no es de su incumbencia (Frezar, Zarboon y Dodoria se sorprendieron), sin embargo le diré que mis investigaciones tratan sobre culturas extintas, antiguas, nuevas o raras.

Gran Frezar: *Ella es muy inteligente para ser la reina, me agrada* mmm si es así yo podría ayudarle con cualquier información que necesite, (saca un aparato pequeño en forma de rectángulo) tenga, es para contactarme.

Reina Cauliflower: muchas gracias, me retiro.

Cauliflower se fue caminando hacia donde estaba el trono.

Gran Frezar: kuku es interesante, así que ella es la madre del joven príncipe, será mejor irnos, Dodoria Zarboon vámonos.

Así se retiraron del lugar con una sonrisa, llevaba 3 años en las sombras y ya iba siendo hora de actuar.

Cauliflower ingreso al gran salón y vio como Vegeta estaba más que furioso, habrá sido por la misión que tubo junto a su hijo hace tres días (aunque estaba fuera, siempre era informada de todo ya que había sido la primera misión de Vegeta), pero eso no podía ser, esa misión había sido un éxito… estaba furioso de otra cosa… pero ¿de qué? Además es salón estaba medio destruido y al parecer había matado a dos esclavos si no es que más.

Reina v: ¿Ocurre algo Vegeta?

Rey Vegeta: grrr ese maldito… como se atreve… es un maldito afeminado… un insecto…

Reina Cauliflower: ¡Vegeta!

Rey Vegeta: ¡Demonios mujer! ¡¿Qué quieres?!

Reina Cauliflower: ¡No me llames mujer, quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa para que hayas destruido medio salón y que hayas matado a dos esclavos!

Rey Cauliflower: ¡Lo que ocurre Cauliflower es que el maldito lagarto se quiere llevar a TU hijo!

Reina Cauliflower: ¿Qué dijiste?

Lo dijo en un tono extremadamente lento y cargado de dolor.

Rey Vegeta: lo que escuchaste

Reina Cauliflower: ¡¿Y porque no lo asesinaste?!

Rey Vegeta: ¡¿Crees que no lo intente mujer?! ¡Supera mí poder!

Reina Cauliflower: eso… es mentira, dime que es mentira Vegeta, dime que estás jugándome una broma pesada y que ese maldito lagarto afeminado que se hace llamar "Gran Frezar" no se quiere llevar a mí bebe ¡DIMELO!

Cada una de las palabras estuvo cargada de dolor, miedo y un poco de odio.

Rey Vegeta: ¡Todo es verdad!

Reina Cauliflower: ¡No es cierto, estas mintiendo! (sus ojos estaban por derramar lágrimas)

Rey Vegeta: ¡Carajo Cauliflower, estás haciendo esto más difícil, el mocoso se ira quieras o no, tengo que cumplir el trato!

Reina Cauliflower: ¿Trato? ¿De qué trato estás hablando Vegeta? ¡Dímelo, maldito bastardo!

Rey Vegeta: bueno, hace tres años, esa lagartija y yo hicimos un trato, el me daría tecnología y a cambio de eso yo le daría los planetas que conquistáramos y alguna otra cosa que él pidiera al transcurso de tres años y lo que ha querido es a Vegeta, no lo puedes impedir mujer… ni tu ni yo…

Reina Cauliflower: eres un… eres un… ¡BASTARDO, ESÚPIDO, DESGRACIADO, EGOISTA, CABRON, IDIOTA Y UN HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿COMO PUDISTE VENDER A NUESTRO HIJO?! ¡JAMÁS TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO! ¡TE ODIO! ERES UNA BASCURA… no… ¡ERES PEOR QUE BASURA! TU… MALDITO… JAMAS TE PERDONARE (lágrimas de odio, dolor y frustración empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas)

El Rey estaba estupefacto, había hecho llorar a su esposa, había peleado muchas veces, pero esta era la peor pelea que habían tenido, verla llorar así le destrozaba el corazón, él la había herido, la había lastimado… había jurado ver un destello amarillo y ver que sus ojos cambiaban a un azul aqua por un segundo… lo dudaba.

Rey Vegeta: yo… sé que me merezco eso y más, pero de verdad lo siento Cauliflower (trato de ponerle una mano en el hombro)

Reina Cauliflower: ¡No me toques (le dio un manotazo y se alejó de él), jamás vuelvas a tocarme! ¡Te repudio, me das asco y te odio!

Vegeta sintió como se le enterraban esas palabras en el corazón como espadas.

Rey Vegeta: sé que no tengo perdón pero por favor (se pone de rodillas) perdóname Cauliflower, a pesar de todo yo… te… te… te amo

Reina Cauliflower: (lo miro con el odio más puro) tienes razón (Vegeta suspiro con alivio) no mereces que te perdone y créeme cuando te digo que YO jamás (se le acerca a su cara)… pero jamás te perdonare por lo que has hecho y te recalco simio idiota que YO no te amo… siempre espere que me lo dijeras, confiaba en ti, te amé como a nadie y tú te encargaste de matar el amor que sentía hacia ti, destruiste mi confianza, vendiste a mi hijo y ahora que me pierdes vienes y me dices eso… ¿Sabes qué? No entiendo cómo es que me enamore de un bastardo egoísta como tú.

Vegeta se quedó en shock, no sabía que decir su esposa jamás le había dicho eso, sintió un dolor en el pecho como nunca lo había sentido, pero prontamente para no parecer débil le dio una cachetada a su esposa.

Cauliflower se quedó tirada en el suelo con la cabeza hacia un lado en shock, su esposo jamás le había puesto una mano encima… jamás, ahora veía cuanto había cambiado y se arrepentía de amar a ese hombre… a pesar de todo lo amaba tanto que le dolía, pero sin importar cuanto lo amara nadie, exactamente NADIE se metía con SU hijo. Rápidamente se paró de un salto y antes de intentar nada alcanzo a ver como alguien pequeño le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara a Vegeta y cuando vio quien era se quedó sorprendida.

Reina Cauliflower: Vegeta…

Chibi Vegeta: ¡NADIE TOCA A MI MAMA, NI SIQUIERA TÚ INSECTO!

Rey Vegeta: ¡Cómo te atreves hacer eso, maldito mocoso!

Alzo su mano y la dirigió al rostro de su pequeño hijo, Cauliflower al ver a su bebe salir directamente hacía la pared y lastimarse sintió la ira en su sangre ¡Ese bastardo!

Reina Cauliflower: Nadie toca… ¡A MI HIJOOOOOOOOO!

Se movió velozmente hacía Vegeta y le dio una poderosa patada en el vientre, antes de que recuperara el aire golpeo fuertemente su cara; le dio un puñetazo en las costillas y para acabar con una fuerte patada que le dio en la cabeza lo enterró en el suelo del gran salón.

Rey Vegeta: (escupe sangre) como es que… tu (se limpia la sangre) mejoraste tano… no… no eras tan pode… poderosa.

Reina Cauliflower: Toda madre al defender a sus hijos es sumamente poderosa, vence al enemigo más poderoso por sus hijos, por desgracia nunca me di cuenta que el enemigo no estaba afuera sino adentro… viviendo alado mío… el enemigo… eras tú Vegeta… tú eras el enemigo.

El pequeño Vegeta camino hacía su madre lentamente, ya que el golpe que recibió había sido demasiado fuerte para su pequeño cuerpo. Ignorando el dolor que sentía en su espalda, rostro y piernas camino hacía su madre… solo quería llegar a su lado.

Chibi Vegeta: mama

Cauliflower se preocupó, su voz sonaba demasiado débil, volteo hacía él y lo que vio la horrorizo.

Reina Cauliflower: ¡Oh por Dios Vegeta!

Cauliflower estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas de dolor al ver a su pequeño Vegeta con el rostro rojo y sangrando, con su brazo agarrando sus costillas y sus piernas a punto de ceder. Apretó los puños con odio, dolor y tristeza.

Reina Cauliflower: No quiero que vuelvas a tocar a mi hijo ¡JAMÁS, NISIQUIERA TE QUIERO CERCA DE ÉL! ¡¿Entendiste?!

El rey Vegeta la miro con sus ojos negros y asintió. Cauliflower se volteó de nuevo hacía su hijo que estaba sentado alado de ella y lo cargo, salió rápidamente de esa sala y se dirigió a su habitación, ella tenía una sala especial de recuperación de mejor calidad que las otras, por algo era científica.

Chibi Vegeta: mama… te quiero

Reina Cauliflower: yo no solo te quiero bebe, yo te amo tu eres todo para mí jamás lo olvides.

Chibi Vegeta: yo… yo… te amo

Cauliflower sintió como su corazón salto de felicidad al oír decir eso a su pequeño hijo, pero en el fondo de su corazón sintió que sería la última vez que lo oyera decírselo ¿Por qué… Por qué sentía eso? No lo entendía. Rápidamente lo metió al tanque y se fue sentar en la cama esperando su recuperación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo: ¡Hey Vegeta sal!

Vegeta: (¬_¬) ni que fuera perro, aun así que quieres hmp (se cruza de brazos)

Yo: ¡Hey cuidadito de como me hablas podría hacerte sufrir!

Vegeta: (sonríe de lado) se que no lo haras

Yo: ¡¿Por qué estás tan seguro?!

Vegeta: Porque soy tu personaje favorito, sin olvidar que esta historia es de Humor y Romance

Yo: ¿A si? Pues deja te digo "principito" que es mi historia y hago lo que quiero y cabe mencionar que en la descripción dice que habrá de todo.

Vegeta: ¡¿Queee?! ¿No se supone que me adoras?

Yo: eso no tiene nada que ver (¬_¬) a por cierto en el segundo capítulo sufrirás por la muerte de… ups jeje no lo puedo decir xD

Vegeta: ¡¿MORIRA ALGUIEN Y SUFRIRE?! Carajo mujer ¿No que esta jodida historia es de amor y esas estupideces?

Yo: por más amor, romance y humor que haya no puedo poner todo sobre miel y hojuelas (.-.) ¿Qué chiste tendría la historia si fuera toda hermosa? Además tu infancia no fue muy feliz que digamos…. ¿o sí?

Vegeta: bueno... si pero es tu tu deber como escritora hacerme feliz hmp

Yo: (¬_¬) este… si pero a lo largo de la historia… uf olvídalo mejor traigan a Bulma nece… ¿Qué carajos estas haciendo?

Bulma se encontraba enfrente de una computadora con pañuelos y llorando…

Bulma: es que (snif) la… la historia (snif) de… de Vegeta es… (snif) mmmuy tristeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! BUAAAAAAAAAAAA POBRE VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yo: (me sale una gota estilo anime) bueno asi fue su infancia… supongo…

Vegeta: vamos mujer no es para tanto

Bulma: ¡¿Cómo qué no es para tanto?! ES POR ESO QUE ERES TAN INSENIBLE COMO UNA PIEDRA!

Vegeta: (le salió una venita) ¿Qué… fue LO QUE DIJISTE? ¡NO ES MI JODIDA CULPA QUE USTEDES LOS HUMANOS SEAN TANS ENSIBLES EH INEPTOS!

Bulma: ¡Ineptos! ¡Qué te pasa, seremos sensibles, incluso despistado pero no somos INEPTOS MONO IDIOTA!

Vegeta: ¡¿MONO?! ¡Lo dice la chica que SI viene del mono!

Bulma: ¡¿QUEEEE?! ¡NOSOTROS NO VENI…mos del… mono

Vegeta: ¿Segura por ahí escuche que…?

Yo: ¡Hey cuidado que yo soy terrícola (-.-)! Y ya cállense llevo media hora tratando de pararlos, parecen esposo hmp

Vegeta/Bulma: ¿Qué dijiste? (se le formo un aurea oscura)

Yo: este… bueno yo… pues… ¿No escuchan ese sonido? ¡Es el teléfono! ¡ADIOS!

Vegeta/Bulma: ¡Tras ella!

Y bueno me persiguieron por días y por eso no pude subir el capituló xD

***Cauliflower: Coliflor**

**Lamento super millón el atraso :c pero como regrese a clases y además hay muchos proyectos u.u por cierto serán 2 parte ya que es demasiado largo xD jajaja **

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Estrella Alcántara c: ya que gracias a ella lo subí xD**


	6. Chapter 6: El pasado de Vegeta parte II

**Capítulo 6: El pasado de Vegeta parte II**

El pequeño Vegeta despertó en un tanque diferente… ¿Dónde estaba? Y aún más importante ¡¿Y SU MADRE?! ¡DONDE ESTABA SU MADRE! Volteo a los lados desesperado y la vio ahí dormida, sonrió y decidió acercarse, aunque primero se vistió.

No recordaba mucho de lo que había ocurrido, solo recordó que sintió una ira abrasante y que en ese momento quiso matara a su pa… no a ese bastardo malnacido. Para el su padre había muerto en el instante que le levanto la mano a su madre.

Se acercó lentamente a su amada madre, la cual dormía o eso aparentaba. Antes de llegar a su destino vio como ella abrió los ojos y sonrió hacía el. En su pequeño corazón sintió alegría pero también presentía que algo andaba mal. Esa sonrisa era no sol de alegría era de ¿Dolor?

Chibi Vegeta: ¿Te ocurre algo mama?

Reina Cauliflower: no… no ocurre nada mi niño.

Chibi Vegeta: madre, dime lo que está ocurriendo, en este momento

Cauliflower se quedó sorprendida de cómo le había hablado su pequeño hijo y empezó a derramar lágrimas. Vegeta se espantó y se sintió una escoria por haber hecho llorar a su mama.

Chibi Vegeta: no mama, yo no quería… yo… lo siento (bajo su cabeza con los ojos llorosos)

Reina Cauliflower: no tienes por qué disculparte Vegeta, yo… yo estaba llorando porque… porque tu padre (apretó los puños) decidió hacer un trato sobre ti sin mi consentimiento. Yo ya no podré estar a tu lado… (le agarra el mentón y le acaricia el cachete)

Chibi Vegeta: (se agarró el corazón) pero… ¡YO NO ME QUIERO ALEJAR DE TI! (en ese momento la abrazo de la cintura) ¡TE AMO, ERES LA UNICA PERSONA QUE ME QUIERE! No lograran separarnos, si huimos, mama por favor… escapemos

Reina Cauliflower: mi niño, mi vida… tu eres todo para mí, pero aunque escapemos la persona con la que hizo el trato nos aniquilaría sin pensarlo, yo jamás permitiría que te hicieran algo… aunque hay una forma de permanecer juntos.

Chibi Vegeta: ¿Cuál?

Reina Cauliflower: espera (agarro el comunicador y se lo puso en la oreja)… ¿Bueno? ¿Gran Frezar? -**Sí, habla el, ¿Quién es usted?- **(se escucha una voz) Soy la Reina Cauliflower ¿Me recuerda? –**Claro, que la recuerdo ¿Necesita algo?**\- Si, me entere de su trato con mi esposo -**¿Ocurre algo con él trato?**\- no, todo está bien, solo quería pedirle que si usted lo permitía podría ir con mi hijo para entrenarlo y educarlo –**Oh, claro, no hay problema (sonríe) *kukuku hubiera sido una lástima matarla, así será más fácil ver que tan inteligente es* ¿cuándo piensa venir?**\- cuando mi hijo se vaya, aunque espero que no sea pronto ya que necesito guardar información sobre mis investigaciones –**Oh descuide, cuando esté lista infórmeme, en este momento estoy un poco ocupado**\- Oh lo siento, bueno me retiro (se corta la comunicación)

Chibi Vegeta: ¿Quién era mama?

Reina Cauliflower: él es el hombre al cual tu padre te vendió.

*****Mientras tanto con Frezar*****

Gran Frezar: kukuku esto es interesante, ella no solo es inteligente, al parecer es muy fuerte, siempre cumple sus misiones.

Dodoria: es una simple mona

Gran Frezar: (azoto la cola en el suelo) Cállate Dodoria, ¿Acaso te molesto tanto lo que dijo? Y si fue así no me interesa, ella es demasiado valiosa para que se pierda en esa bola de monos… podría ser alguien muy importante en un futuro.

Dodoria y Zarboon se quedaron sorprendidos ¿acaso hablaba de hacerla emperatriz? Lo dudaban. Frezar no podría tener ningún interés en esa simple mona ¿O sí? Él era el emperador del universo, era simplemente imposible… aunque podría ser que solo la hiciera científica en jefe.

*****en el planeta Vegeta*** **

El pequeño Vegeta volteo a ver a su madre, tenía algunos rasguños pero eran mínimos, apretó sus pequeños puños con furia ese maldito bastardo al que llamaba "Rey", hmp ese no era ningún "Rey" eso era un ser despiadado sin sentimientos. Un Rey era justo, sabio y leal a su pueblo, el moriría antes de golpear a una mujer, eso era bajo y deshonroso. Mientras el viviera nunca dejaría que tocaran a su madre ¡NUNCA!

Así Vegeta y su madre se encaminaron a la salida del palacio, cruzaron el gran salón, los largos pasillos y al final llegaron a la gran puerta de oro con algunas incrustaciones de minerales preciosos. Los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada les abrieron las grandes puertas mientras madre e hijo salían de palacio. Cauliflower volteo hacia el gran ventanal que estaba directamente hacia el pueblo y ahí vio una sombra negra con un cabello en forma de llama observándolos, ella decidió ignorarlo y salió con su hijo a buscar a su mejor amigo. Sabía que ese día había nacido su hijo, suponía que se llamaba Kakaroto. Necesitaba buscarlo, solo él la entendía.

Rápidamente cruzo las calles del pueblo saludando a todos con un asentimiento de cabeza, alrededor de la cintura de su pequeño hijo envolvió su cola, podían tratar de matarlo.

Reina Cauliflower: Vegeta no te alejes de mí, podrían atacarte.

Chibi Vegeta: si mama, no me alejare.

Vegeta vio cómo se dirigían a una casa un poco vieja y descuidada, pero era realmente grande a comparación de las otras y estaba un poco alejada del pueblo.

Chibi Vegeta: mama ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Reina Cauliflower: vinimos a visitar a un amigo, quiero que lo conozcas.

Cauliflower toco una vez y nadie contesto, a la tercera se escuchó un ruido dentro de la casa y unos pasos apresurados y una voz que gritaba –¡Ya voy!-

Una mujer de negros cabellos que le llegaban al hombro, ojos negros cual carbón y un cuerpo esbelto y atlético. Después de identificar a la persona parada en frente de ella le hizo una reverencia.

?: Oh disculpe Reina Cauliflower si hubiera sabido que era usted no me hubiera tardado.

Reina Cauliflower: oh Gine ¿cuantas veces te eh dicho que para los amigos soy nada mas Cauliflower? Sabes que no tienes por qué tratarme con respeto, que sea la reina no quiere decir que no siga siendo la misma niña que conociste hace mucho tiempo.

Gine: jeje es que a veces lo olvido –se rascaba la nuca de la cabeza con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- pero pasa, ¿qué te trae por aquí Cauliflower?

Reina Cauliflower: venía a visitarlos… ¿no está Bardook ni Raditz? ¿Puedo ver a Kakaroto?

Gine: oh Bardook salió de misión al igual que Raditz y Kakaroto –aprieta los puños- el… será enviado a otro planeta por tener un bajo poder.

Reina Cauliflower: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Gine: oh no te enfades sabes que es así, siempre ha sido así lo mismo ocurrió con Table (se pronuncia Tarble)

Chibi Vegeta: ¿Quién es Table mama?

Gine y Cauliflower voltearon a ver a Vegeta, en ese momento Gine se dio cuenta que estaba con su primer hijo, sí que había crecido, lástima que se parecía al bastardo de su padre, a Gine jamás le agrado que se casara con el Rey.

Gine: -se agacha- ¿tú eres Vegeta cierto?

Chibi Vegeta: si, yo soy Vegeta y ¿Tú eres?

Gine: soy Gine, una amiga de la infancia de tu madre, un gusto Vegeta.

Reina Cauliflower: Gine no solo eh venido a visitarlo –su mirada se volvió seria y dura-

Gine dejó de sonreír, se paró y volteo a ver a su amiga, se veía un tanto deprimida, algo le ocurrió. Siempre habían sido muy unidas a pesar de no ser familia, pero esa mirada tenía algo jamás había mostrado, sus ojos habían perdido un poco de la luz que siempre la habían caracterizado, sus facciones parecían haberse endurecido ¿Qué le había sucedido?

Gine: ¿Qué ocurre Cauliflower?

Reina Cauliflower: Vegeta… él… vendió a mi hijo

Gine estaba en total shock, sabía que el Rey podía ser cruel, pero todos los Saiyajines lo eran, pero ¿Vender a su propio hijo? Eso… eso era traición, era penada con la muerte ¿por qué lo haría? Ese bastardo, por eso es que Cauliflower estaba con esa mirada, pero parecía que le quería decir algo más.

Gine: hay… hay algo más ¿Cierto?

Reina Cauliflower: si, yo… me iré del planeta junto con mi hijo.

Gine: ¡¿Vas a escapar?!

Reina Cauliflower: no, me iré, pero con el que mi esposo hizo ese trato, venía a despedirme de mis amigos antes de irme.

Gine: pero Cauliflower ¡¿por qué no escapas?!

Reina Cauliflower: porque el trato no fue con cualquier persona, fue con el temido Frezar.

Gine se puso pálida y no sabía que decir, Bardook le había dicho que ese hombre era peligroso, pero que al parecer le tenía mucho miedo a los Saiyajines, suponía que era por la leyenda.

Gine: im… imposible ¿Estás segura de esto?

Reina Cauliflower: claro que lo estoy, bueno será mejor que me vaya, tengo que preparar todo.

Gine: Claro, cuídate Cauliflower, yo le aviso a Bardook sobre tu llegada.

Cauliflower asintió y se dirigió a la salida junto con Vegeta. Los dos salieron y Cauliflower se apresuró a llegar a palacio para preparar todo.

Al llegar entro y se dirigió a sus aposentos, al ingresar a estos, empezó a guardar distintos tipos de vestidos. Después se dirigió al cajón de su pequeña cómoda y empezó a sacar varios documentos y un tipo de memoria USB.

Después de tener preparado todo se dirigió a ver si su pequeño ya tenía todo listo. Al entrar a su cuarto encontró las maletas y todo listo, pero no había rastro de su hijo. Con rapidez se dirigió al salón principal y lo encontró hablando junto con su padre.

Rey Vegeta: Vegeta no quiero que te vayas odiándome, sé que no eh sido el mejor padre.

Chibi Vegeta: -lo mira con odio- no me interesa lo que tenga que decir, usted dejó de ser mi padre en el instante en el que se atrevió a levantarle la mano a mi madre.

Rey Vegeta: -apretó los puños- está bien si así son las cosas, me ocupare de que jamás vuelvas a ver a tu madre.

Chibi Vegeta: jajaja ¿Tú te encargaras de que no la vuelva a ver? Hmp no me hagas reír, ella se irá conmigo.

Rey Vegeta: wajaja ella no se irá, se quedara ¿Crees que dejara a su pueblo *¿A mí?* y a sus amigos atras?

Chibi Vegeta: -aprieta sus puños- yo… ¡Estoy seguro!

Reina Cauliflower: ¡Claro que me iré con él, Gine está enterada y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo Vegeta!

Rey Vegeta: Frezar no permitiría que tú…

Reina Cauliflower: ¿Hablas de Frezar? Hace unas horas hable con él ¿Sabes qué me dijo? Yo podía ir con Vegeta mí hijo, mi inteligencia y mis investigaciones que alguna vez tu dijiste que no me servirían, me han abierto las puertas a la nave de frezar, pero no importa nada yo me iré ya tenemos todo listo Vegeta, debo decirte que a pesar de todo no te odio, no podría pero aun así no quiero que te nos vuelvas a acercar jamás porque si no, te matare.

El Rey Vegeta se quedó observando a la deriva y luego volteo a ver a su esposa e hijo.

Rey Vegeta: veo que estas decidida a irte, entonces lárgate –se le endurece la mirada- y jamás regreses, para mi ustedes están muertos.

Reina Cauliflower: pero Vegeta yo…

Rey Vegeta: ¡DIJE QUE SE LARGARAN! –lanza una esfera de luz y destruye un pilar- ¡AHORA! ¡LARGUENSE!

Cauliflower y Vegeta salieron rápidamente de aquella habitación, aunque le doliera ella debía ser fuerte por su hijo, se tenían el uno al otro. Como ya estaba todo listo para el viaje Cauliflower se comunicó con Frezar diciéndole que ya estaban listos. Segundos después una gran nave aterrizo en el puerto. Dos soldados bajaron de ella y se aproximaron al castillo.

Soldado 1: Venimos en busca de la Reina Cauliflower y el príncipe Vegeta.

Saiyajin 1: ¿Por órdenes de quién?

Soldado 2: por órdenes del gran frezar.

Saiyajin 1: ¿Acaso creen que les creeremos?

Saiyajin 2: no somos es…

Reina Cauliflower: Silencio, ellos dicen la verdad, ahora retírense.

Saiyajin 1 y 2: Disculpe majestad.

Reina Cauliflower: bueno ¿Ustedes quiénes son?

Soldado 1: mi nombre es Seor.

Soldado 2: mi nombre es Rofe.

Cauliflower solo dio un asentimiento de cabeza y subió a la nave junto con el pequeño Vegeta seguida de Seor y Rofe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yo: uff al fin… este creo que serán 3 partes xD es que no se me ocurre nada U.U y además presiento que una personita (toso) Estrella (toso) me asesinara .-. jajaja bueno es hora de que lo suba c:

Vegeta: al fin mujer (¬¬) te tardas demasiado

Yo: ¡Hey no es mi culpa!

Vegeta: claro que lo es

Yo: ¡Claro que no! Bueno como ya llego el chismoso será me…

Vegeta: ¡YO NO SOY CHISMOSO!

Yo: aja si como digas (¬¬) como decía no eh podido subir porque…

Vegeta: ¡NO ME IGNORES MUJER!

Yo: ¡CON UN DEMONIO VEGETAA, ESTOY TRATANDO DE EXPLICAR LA RAZÓN DE PORQUE NO HABÍA SUBIDO EL CAPITULO!

Vegeta: hmp está bien, solo dilo.

Yo: como decía no había podido subirlo porque acabo de salir de exámenes y proyectos y me había enfermado… y sin olvidar que mi estúpida imaginación decidió salir de viaje a no sé dónde -.-

Vegeta: hmp son puras excusas mujer

Yo: ¡Claro que no!

Vegeta: como digas, al parecer lo dividirás en tres ¿no?

Yo: si… ¿Porque? (lo miro sospechosamente)

Vegeta: hmp no es nada… adiós

Yo: O.O okay eso fue raro, bueno va siendo hora de despedirme de mis lectores (sé que nadie dejara review) jaja eso me recordó a peña nieto xD nadie le aplaude lool busquen en youtube "a peña nieto no le aplauden"

Vegeta: Eso no tiene nada que ver mujer

Yo: ¡AAH!

Vegeta: ¿Te asuste mujer? Wajajajaa

Yo: claro que no, solo estaba cantando mi canción favorita de Michael au au c:

Vegeta: (¬¬) eso ni tú te lo crees

Yo: bueno adiós c: me despido de ustedes, Bulma no pudo venir porque… ¿Por qué no vino? O.O

Vegeta: es que la encerré en su cuarto

Yo: O.O mejor vámonos antes de que llegue y posiblemente me asesine por no ir a ayudarla.

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA


	7. Chapter 7: El Pasado de Vegeta parte III

**Capítulo 7: El pasado de Vegeta parte III**

Cauliflower y Vegeta se encontraban en la nave camino a ver a Frezar junto con Seor y Rofe, eran un par de soldados mandados por ellos, Seor tenía el cabello rojo fuego y una piel pálida era muy alto, sus facciones eran duras y de alguien que había sufrido mucho, era de buen parecido, en cambio su compañero Rofe tenía un aspecto grotesco, era pequeño, gordito de cabellos verdes y piel entre verde y blanco con ojos saltones y una nariz larga, esto a Vegeta le parecía realmente gracioso ya que jamás había visto a un tipo como él.

Rofe volteo a ver al pequeño sayajin, parecía estarse burlando de él, pero no podía asegurarlo aunque lo estaba viendo fijamente, tal vez si le echaba una mirada asesina lo asustaría. Rofe estrecho los ojos y frunció los labios tratando de "asustarlo".

Vegeta no aguanto más y estallo en una fuerte carcajada, su mirada en vez de ser atemorizante era aún más graciosa que su cara normal. Rofe se enfadó tanto que su cara cambio a un verde fuerte.

Rofe: ¡¿De qué carajos te ríes mocoso?!

(De ahora en adelante solo usare Vegeta, cuando su padre este en escena será chibi)

Vegeta: ¿acaso no es obvio? Me estoy riendo de usted (se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de manera arrogante)

Rofe: ¡¿Qué?! (Apretó los dientes y los puños) ¡Eres un sínico!

Rofe se lanzó al niño sin importarle que ese niño era muy valioso para Frezar y aunque la Reina lo estaba viendo con una mirada asesina aun así dirigió un puño al rostro del niño. Antes de que llegara el puño al rostro de Vegeta, este paro el golpe como si de un insecto se tratase.

Rofe: ¿Cómo es que paraste mí puño? ¡Es imposible!

Vegeta: ja para un sayajin no es imposible.

Seor: *Así que por eso lord frezar les tiene miedo a los Saiyajines, realmente son impresionantes*

Reina Cauliflower: Disculpen pero es algo grosero golpear a los invitados de Frezar.

Rofe: ¡Para ti es Lord Frezar!

Reina Cauliflower: hmp (frunció el ceño y torció la boca) ¿Crees que me importa? Frezar me aseguro que no seríamos tratados de mala manera.

Rofe: no me interesa, le diré a Lord Frezar que no están obedeciendo.

Reina Cauliflower: ¿A sí? (subió una ceja y sonrió arrogantemente) Yo le hablare, Frezar me dijo que podría comunicarme con el cuándo quisiera… ¿ Lord Frezar?... _¿Quién habla? ¿Eres _Cauliflower_? Por favor dime Frezar_... si soy yo Cauliflower, está bien Frezar... _¿Hay algún problema?_… Bueno todo estaría bien, pero… _¿Pero? ¿Ocurre algo que te molesta? Lo arreglare yo personalmente_… Oh gracias, lo que pasa es que uno de tus subordinados trato de golpear a mi hijo (Seor y Rofe no salían de su shock) claro que Vegeta lo paro, no es más que una mosca molesta, pero es algo que no puede ser perdonado como el buen anfitrión que eres… _Claro, así será Cauliflower, lo resolveré cuando llegues_… Comprendo, muchas gracias.

Al cortarse la comunicación Rofe comprendió que le quedaban pocas horas de vida, Lord Frezar jamás perdonaría algo como eso aunque lo que le sorprendía era como Frezar parecía tratar a la Reina de esa apestosa raza, la cual decía odiar mucho. Todo esto realmente resultaba extraño, Frezar jamás se había comportado así ¿acaso Lord Frezar estaba… estaba…? No era imposible, pero ¿si de verdad estaba… enamorado? Es decir con nadie jamás había sido así o simplemente solo quería conseguir algo. Bueno eso era algo que jamás podría saber ya que pronto moriría.

~14 horas después~

La nave se encontraba a punto de aterrizar sobre un planeta de superficie verde y de grandes extensiones de agua, era parecido a la Tierra, pero no había vida animal, solo estaba una de las bases en las que por el momento utilizaba Frezar. La nave aterrizo segura en aquel planeta de nombre Nibiru* era bastante grande, además de que se encontraba a poca distancia del planeta Vegeta.

La nave abrió la compuerta y de ahí bajaron Cauliflower, Vegeta, Seor y Rofe. Frezar se encontraba esperando su llegada en su pequeña silla flotante.

Gran Frezar: les doy la bienvenida, es un gusto volvernos a ver reina Cauliflower.

Reina Cauliflower: por favor Frezar, dígame Cauliflower nada más.

Gran Frezar: muy bien, será entonces Cauliflower (sonrió) Bueno ¿Quién de mis subordinados causo problemas?

Reina Cauliflower: aquel insecto (señalo a Rofe)

Gran Frezar: bien, (lo miro realmente enfadado) será mejor que se vaya instalando, Seor lleva a Cauliflower y al pequeño Vegeta a sus aposentos.

Seor: con mucho gusto lord Frezar. (Hizo una pequeña reverencia)

Así Cauliflower, Vegeta y Seor se retiraron a los que serían sus nuevos aposentos. Mientras tanto Frezar se le quedo observando a Rofe durante un largo lapso.

Rofe: Lo…lord Fre… Frezar yo… yo lo lamento… de… de verdad

Lord Frezar: descuida, no hay ningún problema.

Rofe sintió una gran aliviascion al escuchar aquello, pero después al subir la mirada vio una sonrisa maligna en Frezar y comenzó a tragar duro, estaba más que muerto.

Lord Frezar: como soy generoso, te permitiré preguntarme cualquier cosa antes de que te mate.

Rofe: Lord… Lord Frezar para usted… para usted ¿Qué es la Reina Cauliflower?

Lord Frezar: (se cruzó de brazos y miro al cielo) bien ya que después de que te lo diga te iras a la tumba, te diré que la Reina Cauliflower es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Es la única que eh conocido que no se sorprende al saber quién soy, es más me contesto de manera engreída, debo decir que eso me enfureció, pero hasta ahora todas las que eh conocido se hincan a mis pies y me temen por mi nombre menos ella. Así que en si ella es especial para mi… posiblemente la convierta en mi emperatriz.

Rofe se quedó sorprendido y antes de que dijera nada lo redujo a cenizas, Frezar sonrió su secreto moría con aquel insecto.

**~Mientras tanto~**

Cauliflower, Vegeta y Seor se dirigían a los aposentos destinados a cada uno.

Seor: Reina Cauliflower y príncipe Vegeta sus habitaciones estarán contiguas pero también tienen una puerta que las conecta por si ocurre algún problema.

En ese momento recibió un mensaje y volteo a ver a Cauliflower.

Seor: Reina Cauliflower me acaban de informar que acaba de llegar un sayajin, al parecer su nombre es Nappa, dice que viene en su ayuda.

Reina Cauliflower: oh claro, déjenlo pasar, él es mi ayudante.

Seor: bien, les diré que lo dejen pasar, mientras tanto pueden instalarse, y la comida con Lord Frezar es a las 4, si gustan pueden tomar la ropa que preparo Lord Frezar para ustedes y si surge algún inconveniente avísenme directamente a mí, estoy a su servicios, mientras tanto me retiro.

Seor hizo una reverencia y se retiró no sin antes mirar a Cauliflower una vez más.

Reina Cauliflower: bien, Vegeta vete a cambiar, tenemos unas 4 horas antes de ir con Frezar, si quieres puedes dormir.

Vegeta: está bien mama, yo iré a revisar mi habitación.

Reina Cauliflower: Vegeta iré a recibir a Nappa, no te alejes de aquí, puede ser peligroso.

Vegeta: está bien mama.

Así Cauliflower se dirigió hacía el hangar de naves en donde retenían a Nappa, de seguro vino a buscarla pensando que la habían secuestrado, él siempre era tan amable con ella, desde que se conocieron de niños, de seguro era porque estaba enamorado de ella. Al llegar vio a cara de alivio que mostro el, se sentía un poco culpable el no haberle dicho que se marchaba, pero ahora le explicaría todo.

Reina Cauliflower: Hola Nappa ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Nappa: ¿Qué, que me trae por aquí? Obviamente que eh venido para que regreses, el pueblo te necesita y también el rey… sin ti será un lugar triste y sombrío.

Reina Cauliflower: (apretó los puños) sé muy bien que el pueblo me necesita, pero no creo que el Rey me necesite en especial cuando lo último que me dijo fue que para el yo y Vegeta estábamos muertos, además de que no puedo regresar a un lugar en el cual soy una persona indeseada, me alegra que hayas venido Nappa pero en estos momentos lo más importante para mí, es mi hijo

Nappa: (sonrió con nostalgia) aún me acuerdo cuando dijiste casi las mismas palabras pero por una persona que jamás te convino, ¿Aún lo sigues amando cierto?

Reina Cauliflower: (bajo la mirada y apretó los puños) no…

Nappa: no te quieras engañar a ti misma Cauliflower, te conozco demasiado bien para saber que aún sientes algo por ese bastardo, aunque sea mi amigo te conocí a ti antes por lo tanto eres más importante tu que él.

Reina Cauliflower: lo se Nappa, pero para mí es más importante mi hijo, así que no regresare, lo siento, pero esa es mi decisión.

Nappa: está bien, si es tu deseo no me opondré, pero yo me quedare a tu lado como soldado y como amigo.

Cauliflower sonrió hacía Nappa y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Frezar para iniciar su investigación y para otra habitación.

Mientras tanto Frezar sonreía viendo por la ventana y observando a Cauliflower mientras iba platicando con Nappa, al ver a Nappa su sonrisa se disminuyó un poco, pero aun así todo estaba sucediendo como lo había planeado y de hecho había salido aún mejor.

**~Mientras tanto~**

En el planeta Vegeta el rey se había enterado de lo que planeaba Frezar, así que ese bastardo quería destruir su planeta, bien, antes de que decidiera hacer algo lo asesinaría.

Rey Vegeta: *Prepárate Frezar que te asesinare*

Así se dispuso a entrenar durante unos días y empezó a juntar a los guerreros de mayor elite contándoles lo que pensaba y lo que había planead.

¿Qué era lo que planeaba? ¿Quiénes eran esos guerreros? ¿En esos momentos donde estaba Bardoock? ¿Acaso Cauliflower se enterara de algo? ¿Qué piensa Frezar acerca de Cauliflower?

Todo en el siguiente capitulo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nibiru*** es el nombre de un cuerpo celeste de la mitología babilónica ya que para los babilonios, era un cuerpo celeste asociado con el dios Marduk. Su significado puede ser "lugar que cruza" o "lugar de transición". Siento que soy una mala persona por no subir el capítulo uwu lo siento

**Yo: La creación de este capítulo fue gracias a las canciones de Haru Haru y Ganador de Dragon Ball ya que fueron mi inspiración… sin olvidar a Estrella :D**

**Vegeta: Pensé que yo era tu inspiración mujer**

**Yo: Bueno, pues que inspiración ¬¬ ¡Nunca ayudas en nada!**

**Vegeta: hmp di que estoy aquí (se cruza de brazos)**

**Yo: wow que gran privilegio, bien la razón del porque no eh escrito nada es porque eh estado super ocupada estudiando y terminando tercero para prepararme eh ir a preparatoria.**

**Vegeta: ¡¿Tu estudias mujer?! Pensé que te la pasabas viendo anime… con lo floja que eres se me hace algo realmente extraño**

**Yo: ¡No soy floja!... bueno si un poco, pero yo también se cuándo ponerme sería hmp, además tampoco eh escrito porque tenía que terminar mi ciclo escolar bien, aunque también eh visto anime.**

**Vegeta: lo sabía mujer (sonrió), ahora que anime ves hmp**

**Yo: ….. one piece**

**Vegeta: ¡¿One Piece?!**

**Yo: ¿Qué, porque gritas así?**

**Vegeta: oh nada, es que no lo conozco**

**Yo: (me caí de espaldas) ¡Pues no grites así que me asustas!**

**Vegeta: hmp de seguro aun no lo acabas**

**Yo: claro que si (miro hacia un lado)**

**Vegeta: wajaja claro que no mujer no sabes mentir**

**Yo: bueno no, pero bueno ciento que algo falta aquí**

**Vegeta: ¿Cómo qué?**

**Yo: mmm no se… o cierto ¿Dónde está Bulma?**

**Vegeta: ah bueno eso tiene una explicación la cual es….**

**Bulma: ¡VEGETA MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A ENCERRARME EN MI HABITACIÓN?!**

**Yo: de verdad está enfadada… ¡MEJOR CORRAMOS!**

**Corrimos y corrimos pero Bulma alcanzo a Vegeta, lo asesino y se acabó toda la historia… FIN xD na mentira… Vegeta salió volando y me dejo aquí el muy desgraciado… como sea hasta la PROXIMA :D Saludos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios y por cierto lamento el atrasó jeje**


	8. Chapter 8: El pasado de Vegeta Parte IV

** Capítulo 8: el pasado de Vegeta parte IV**

¿Qué era lo que planeaba? ¿Quiénes eran esos guerreros? ¿En esos momentos donde estaba Bardoock? ¿Acaso Cauliflower se enterara de algo? ¿Qué piensa Frezar acerca de Cauliflower?

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que Cauliflower decidió ir a Nibiru junto con su hijo. Nappa entrenaba a Vegeta y ella de vez en cuando, aunque prefería darle clases, solo que no sabía cómo negarle a su bebe entrenarlo cuando se lo pedía tan tiernamente. Solo que ella no imaginaba que con su partida, el Rey había enloquecido de dolor, a pesar de no demostrar sentimientos y ser muy frió, él amaba con todo su corazón a Cauliflower y a su hijo, aunque jamás se los había dicho, pocos días después de que ella partiera el comenzó a investigar a Frezar y cuando supo lo que planeaba se llenó de cólera y odio, esa maldita lagartija planeaba destruirlos, pero él no lo permitiría, reunió a sus mejores soldados entre ellos Zorn, su soldado de más confianza y mano derecha, junto a ellos decidió empezar un plan para detener a Frezar y asesinarlo antes de que él lo hiciera.

~**Mientras tanto**~

Bardock junto con su escuadrón, aterrizaron en un extraño planeta rocoso y árido, habitado por una raza de reptiles, se comentaba que algunos de ellos tenpian el poder de tener visiones futuras y que eran guerreros fuertes, el planeta era de un color violeta con tintes azules, el cual tenia 3 lunas. Ellos planeaban atacar esa misma noche de luna llena, para así completar su misión, después de todo habían ido a ese planeta para acabar con todo y luego venderlo. Aunque Bardock sentía que algo iba realmente mal, que algo malo estaba pasando, su sexto sentido se lo decía. Aunque no estaba tan seguro de lo ocurrido. Se sentía un poco inquieto por lo que decidió apurar a su escuadrón -hey Fasha, Toteppo, Tora y Panppukin será mejor que acabemos pronto con este asqueroso planeta y regresemos-

-¿Acaso el capitán extraña a su familia?- Fasha sonrió con malicia observándolo con su ojos afilados.

-Al menos el capitán tiene familia Fasha, creo que ni siquiera tendrás hijos- acoto con burla Tora

-Cierra el pico Tora, que no tenga hijos no es de tu incumbencia- volteo enfadada su rostro Fasha

-Hey dejen de lado las peleas absurdas y comencemos con el trabajo que nos dejaron, nada mas nos falta este trabajo y regresamos a casa-

-¡De acuerdo capitán!- dijeron todos con media sonrisa mientras se dispersaban para realizar el trabajo.

Tan rápido como vieron ciudades decidieron atacar y arrasar el lugar, el trabajo resulto ser un poco difícil, pero nada que resultara mal. Después de todo a pesar de que esos reptiles fueran guerreros no podían hacer nada con la monstruosa fuerza de los sayajines. Rápidamente el Escuadrón de Bardock acabo con cada uno de los ciudadanos. Él último que faltaba era un guerrero que se encontraba peleando con Bardock. Parecía nervioso y triste.

-Yo sabía que ocurriría esto, yo lo sabía- en toda la batalla repetía eso una y otra vez como culpándose -se los advertí, yo se los dije-

-¡Guarda silencio, es demasiado tarde para lamentarse!- Bardock tenía el ceño fruncido -Si ya lo sabías ¿Porque no te largaste?-

-¡Yo no podía abandonar a mi pueblo a su suerte, solo algunos se fueron!- ese tipo de un momento de tristeza sonrió con sorna hacia Bardock

-De que te ríes idiota, estas perdiendo- Bardock sonrió de vuelta -Ah estas alturas tu Pueblo debe estar completamente acabado por mis hombres, solo faltas tu- al terminar esa frase, rió con arrogancia y diversión, a lo que su contrincante comenzó a reírse sonoramente -¿Crees que no lo se? Se que todos murieron, al menos tengo la certeza de que parte de mi pueblo sobrevivió, junto con mi familia. Mi raza no morirá, ni mi sangre. Por ser un gran guerrero te pasare este don- en un segundo el tipo golpeo con fuerza la nuca de Bardock

-¡Que diablos hiciste idiota!- molesto comenzó una serie de ataques dejando a su adversario completamente derrotado en el suelo, con falta de aire el reptil comenzó a reír entrecortadamente debido a la paliza recibida -¡De que mierda te ríes!-

-Me rió de... de su futu...ro, ustedes los saya...jines creen ser superio...res a nosotros pe...ro pronto y más de... lo que crees expe...rimentaras mi dolor, toda su mal...dita raza morirá y... no podrás hacer nada- después de decir todo aquello el reptil cayo muerto con una sonrisa en el rostro. Justo en ese momento su escuadrón lo encontró y Bardock calló de rodillas debido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se desmallo. Después de eso todos regresaron y Fasha se encargo de poner a su capitán en una capsula regeneradora, avisándole inmediatamente a Gine.

~**Mientras tanto**~

-Vegeta no debes forzar tu entrenamiento- mientras decía eso Cauliflower acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de su pequeño hijo -Pero mama, yo quiero ser fuerte, para así protegerte de todos los que intenten herirte- todo esto era recitado dulcemente por Vegeta quien sonreía hacia su madre.

-Seras fuerte, pero todo a su debido tiempo, anda vamos es hora de comer- Cauliflower y Vegeta se dirigieron hacia el gran salón donde los esperaba Frezar con un gran banquete digno de reyes. Por lo que la comida paso amena, en completa armonía, últimamente Cauliflower notaba un poco relajado a Frezar, pero había momentos donde se tensaba, pero regresaba a la normalidad cuando ella lo volteaba a ver, era extraño.

Según el pequeño Vegeta, Frezar tenía intenciones extrañas hacia su madre y lo había confirmado cuando el se le quedo viendo profundamente a los ojos de su madre, el no era tonto, sabía que su madre aun tenía la belleza de antaño, después de todo el tiempo no pasaba tan aprisa en ellos. Por eso, esa molesta lagartija como había decidió denominarlo, le desagradaba completamente y si por el fuera lo mataría, pero aun no era tan fuerte como para hacerlo.

Así pasaron varios días en calma, Cauliflower hablaba ocasionalmente con Gine para enterarse sobre el estado de Bardock, entre otras cosas, las cuales tenían que ver con el país y obviamente con el Rey.

Pronto pasaron dos semanas desde su partida, una y media desde la internacion de Bardock a la cámara al igual que la conspiración hacia Frezar. Ese día Vegeta, Cauliflower y Nappa se levantaron inquietos y decidieron solamente haraganear ese día, a pesar de que no era común que un Sayajin no hiciera nada en el día. Pero pareciera que su instinto se encontraba alerta y no les permitía hacer nada mas que pensar y descansar. Lo que no esperaban ese que ese mismo día el planeta Vegeta sería destruido con todos los sayajines.

~**Mientras tanto**~

Bardock de la nada despertó y observo que se encontraba en una cámara, de pronto recordó que ese estúpido reptil le había pegado en la nuca, causando que el tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza, seguido de un constante flashaso de imágenes futuras, aunque no les encontró mucho sentido, hasta que al estar dormido los analizo y observo una y otra y otra vez. Él debía avisarles a todos sobre esto, debía decirle a Gine pronto o todo sería demasiado tarde. Ese maldito Reptil lo sabía, sabía lo que ocurriría con su plantea y con el planeta Vegeta pero no le aviso, solo decidió darle ese don, aunque por el contrario no le habría creído si le decía, decidió apresurarse para avisarle a todos. El destino de Vegetasei estaba en sus manos, el destino de su familia y el de los demás recaía en sus hombros. Él debía evitarlo y salvarlos. Haría lo imposible.

Al entrar a una cafetería comenzó a gritar -¡Rápido todos deben salir, deben venir conmigo!-

Un soldado corpulento se acerco dudoso -¿Qué es lo que ocurre Bardock, no estabas en rehabilitación?-

-No hay tiempo para esto, Vegetasei corre peligro- al terminar esa frase, comenzaron a haber muchos murmullos en la cafetería -¡Eso es imposible, nadie se atrevería a luchar con nosotros!- un soldado de complexión delgada, pero grandes músculos y cabellos largos miraba de forma molesta a Bardock.

-¡No es momento para dudar de mis palabras, si no hacemos algo, todos moriremos!- algunos comenzaron a salir molestos, por haber sido interrumpidos, otros miraban sorprendidos a Bardock, otros simplemente no salían de su asombro y por último decidieron ignorarlo.

Nadie sabía que el destino de todo Vegetasei estaba en peligro, el único que podía evitarlo era él, Bardock, pero nadie parecía escucharle. Bueno, si nadie le ayudaba, el salvaría a su familia de la destrucción y luego intentaría salvar a su planeta. Ya que nadie parecía escucharlo, decidió ir a ver como estaba su familia, rápidamente se dirigió a casa de Gine.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta -¡Gine, ya regrese!- justo después de terminar esa frase alguien se lanzo hacia el y lo tiro al suelo.

-Me alegro de que ya estés mejor, llevas mucho tiempo dormido ¿No tienes hambre?- Gine tenía una hermosa sonrisa plantada en su cara, por lo que hizo sonreír a Bardock al instante -No tengo hambre, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte- en ese instante se puso serio y afianzo el abrazo que le estaba dando a Gine, por lo que también Gine se puso seria -Vegetasei sera destruido, si estoy en lo correcto, hoy es el día que sea destruido- Gine lo miraba horrorizada, ella era la única que le creía, se sentía aliviado -¿Como es posible que ocurra eso? ¡En toda la galaxia no hay raza alguna capaz de desafiarnos!- Bardock suspiro -Te equivocas, hay alguien capaz de destruirnos moviendo un solo dedo, incluso es capaz de destruir la galaxia entera- Gine abrió enormemente los ojos y se tapo la boca -Frezar- susurro asustada.

-Quiero que salgas del planeta junto con nuestros hijos, yo te alcanzare después, además debo advertirle esto a mi escuadrón- Los dos se vieron a los ojos, muy dentro de ellos sabían que morirían -Es imposible que me pueda ir con nuestros hijos, Kakaroto sera enviado hoy a otro planeta- Bardock soltó un suspiro -Bien, sera mejor que te vayas con Raditz y luego buscaremos a Kakaroto- Gine asintió y se pararon.

Se despidió con un beso de su amada Gine y se dirigió al cuartel, donde le avisaron que su escuadrón partió sin e la una misión minutos antes, por lo que tomo una nave, aunque sentía dentro de el que algo andaba mal. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Creo que ya alargue mucho esta historia xD Pero tampoco puedo cortarla así como así así que el siguiente capítulo sera "El pasado de Vegeta: Parte V"

Y bueno el siguiente capítulo de ese, sera "Estúpido Yamcha" Por lo que sera el ultimo del pasado de nuestro amado Vegeta. Ya lo tengo todo planeado.

Tal vez en un futuro haré especiales del pasado de Vegeta oh pequeños FlashBack ewe

**Bien, de ahora en adelante sera Vegetasei, el planeta vegeta es muy largo de escribir xD así que sera de esta forma**

**Vaya así no publique desde que estaba viendo One Piece y aun no lo terminaba… creo que fue hace un año D: eso me hace sentir mala persona por no publicar, les agradezco a todos su comprensión y el esperarme uwu lo siento, en serio. Bien creo que ahora publicare cada mes o cada dos meses… espero cumplirlo 7u7 **

**Realmente espero que me perdonen uwu y les agradezco a todos su infinita paciencia... me faltan actualizar algunos pero es que no eh tenido ideas en estos momentos... **

**Por cierto eh decidió cambiar mi forma de escribir ewe espero les guste, ****creo que eh mejorado mucho mi forma de escribir y me alegra bastante.**

**Yo: Acabo de terminar todo nwn**

**Vegeta: ¿A sí? Es sorprendente mujer eres una holgazana.**

**Yo: ¡¿Que?! ¡Como te atreves, todavía que te hago un especial de tu pasado!**

**Vegeta: hmp -se cruza de brazos- es tu deber como escritora y fan**

**Yo: ¡¿A sí?! Pues que te parece como escritora hacerte sufrir muajajajaja**

**Vegeta: Se que no lo harás**

**Yo: ¿Acaso me estas retando?**

**Vegeta: tómalo como quieras mujer**

**Yo: Bien, prepárense, espero hacerlas llorar en el siguiente capítulo **

**Vegeta: No le crean demasiado a esta mujer, odia las cosas tristes.**

**Yo: ¡Hey quien te dijo eso! Como sea, hasta la próxima ~Bye Bye~**


End file.
